Fight for Love
by BrittyNeko
Summary: I can't really summarize this with out giving it all away so I'll just say this It starts off as the Scout (Alexander) and the Femscout (Elizabeth) they grew up together and start to like each other more as more then just friends it will involve the rest of the TF2 Characters in later chapters now it starts off slow going through their childhood just bare with me.
1. Beginnings

**This is my first ever fanfic hope you enjoy it rated T for TF2**

**Characters/pairing: Scout/FemScout OC characters**

**Summery: There's really not a lot I can explain myself with out giving it all away **

* * *

Beginnings

It was the first day of kindergarten; it was already turning out to be a bad day. Elizabeth a clumsy little girl with brown short locks in a braid was being picked on for her accent at the bus stop. She couldn't understand why though everyone in the southern part of Boston, Massachusetts talked the exact same but none the less there she was a little five year girl with the deepest blue eyes was being pushed around.

"'Ey," there came a voice from behind the bullies, "Stop pickin' on the poor gal would ya. She ain't hurtin' no ones." The kids looked, at this new voice, of course it was Alexander.

"Dis don't got nothin to do wit you Alexander."

"Sure it does you're pickin' on the newbie. Just back offa her, or else is gonna get a bit ugly." The bullies rolled their eyes and went back to picking on the little girl. Alexander started to get angry with them he walked over and pushed them away punching. The bullies fought back but to no avail the first grader was stronger, they ran off. Alexander walked over to the little girl who was now crying and her pretty baby pink dress had dirt on it. Alexander bent down in front of her, holding his hand out. Elizabeth took it and stood up.

"Are ya a'right?" He smiled at her, his slight buck teeth showing. Elizabeth sniffled, than nodded. "Do ya know why they was pickin' on ya?" she nodded in response, Alexander chuckled a bit, "Well ain't cha gonna tell me?" he's thick Boston accent had a hint of a caring tone.

"Th…they… was pickin' on me 'cause a… 'cause a my… my accent." Elizabeth sniffled.

"Well that don't make no sense at all, everyones sounds the same down 'ere." He took his thumb and ran it over Elizabeth's cheek to get a dirt smug than dusted off her dress.

"Yous don't gotta worry 'bout them no more, I'll protect cha from them bullies." He pointed his thumb at his chest. Elizabeth laughed and nodded. "Dos ya got a name girl?"

"E…Elizabeth." Alexander took off his baseball cap and pushed it on Elizabeth's head. "I'm Alexander. It's good ta meet cha Lizzy." The bus pulled up both Alexander and Elizabeth got on. It was turning out to be a good day after all.

Alexander and Elizabeth sat down next to each other and started to talk. Alexander looked down at the 5 year old and smiled, "So there Lizzy tell me 'bout ya self." Lizzy looked at her saver finally getting a good look at him, he had short brown hair green eyes a light tan he was scrawny though. Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, "Well… "

That's how this started like every memory they had together. It was always him saving her, but things have changed, sure he still protects her like an older brother she figured that it was because he was the youngest in his family of eight all brothers, but whatever the case he was always there. Elizabeth was still in her bed, awake but still in bed she rolled over to see the picture of her and Alexander in their little league uniforms. She sat up tomorrow was the first day of her freshman year. She had no idea what was going to happen she already figured out that Alex and her probably wouldn't communicate at all because he was a sophomore and no sophomore not even a sophomore she has known forever wants to deal with Freshman.

Getting out of bed she walked over to her mirror and got ready for the day. Attached to the mirror were more pictures of her and Alex or just Alex from Elizabeth's first home run when she was on little league to her in a dress when Alex asked her to her first dance in seventh grade. Then there was Alex when he won their junior high school a trophy in baseball she sighed.

"Well I betta get downstairs or Ma will have my head on a silva plata." She chuckled getting dressed in a plain red shirt and tan shorts; she slipped on her black tennis shoes and run down stairs to find Alexander in the kitchen eating her pancakes.

"Alexander! Those was mine!"

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked at her with those deep green eyes.

"'Ey, sorry there Liz, you know I love ya Ma's pancakes."

"That don't matta those were mine!"

"Hey, hey calm down there sweet cheeks I'll buy you breakfast but we gotta go this is the last day a summer for us we need ta go out big!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes that always meant baseball. "Let's go let's go let's go!" He was always pushy. Alexander grabbed her arm and ran out the door Liza quickly grabbed her bag running out with him.

The two of them got to the abandoned field like always no one has used it since the 60's took their spots.

"So, are ya excited about being a freshman tomorrow?" Alexander asked smiling that smile that always drove her crazy; he threw her a curve ball which she hit perfectly.

"Not really. The only thing I'm lookin' forward ta is playin' baseball wit ya again n gym really." He caught the ball. "Yeah uh…. Liza 'bout that…." She looked at him; she knew that look, that look always meant bad news. "What's wrong Alex?" "The high school is different than the junior high, when it comes to sports… the fellas play baseball… all the girls play softball… if ya try out for the sport we ain't gonna be on the same team, 'cause I play baseball and ya gonna be playin' softball…"

"What! Ya gotta be kiddin' me please tell me this is a joke. All 'cause I'm a girl I can't play baseball? What kinda crap is that?" Elizabeth was mad; Alexander slowly walked over and took her bat from her not wanting to get hit with it. "This is frickin' bullshit!" She kicked a rock.

"Ya…. I know Liza but that's high school."

"So not only am I not gonna see ya at all durin' the day but we ain't even gonna see each otha outta school eitha."

"Lizzy calm down okay, just 'cause we ain't gonna be seein' each otha much, don't mean nothin' got it?" He grabbed her chin and pulled it up to look in him the eyes "You're still my favorite girl got it?"

Elizabeth blushed, then thought _'Wait his favorite girl? What's that supposta mean?' _ "Uh… wait what? What do ya mean by favorite girl?"

Alexander coughed and let go of her chin, _'Ah crap did I really just say that?' _"Uh ya know my best friend and all that."

He walked back to the pitcher's mound rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Oh yeah... I knew that."

Elizabeth sighed. Of course Alexander didn't want her he was the all-star of the baseball team he could get any girl he ever wanted to. She shook her head and put on a brave face.

"So back ta baseball?" She asked almost silently, Alex looked at her; she was always just as loud if not louder than he was unless something was wrong. He walked back over to her, put his arm around her shoulders, "How 'bout I just take ya to lunch, yous gonna need all ya awesome tricks to make it on the softball team." The two walked to a little café down the road, Elizabeth leaned into Alexander he blushed and kept walking.

After ten minutes of walking they reached the café, Alexander opened the door for Elizabeth she walked in Alexander followed her they got to a table. Alexander pulled out Elizabeth's chair and pushed her back in she started blushing as Alex took he's seat across from her. The waitress walked over, "What'll it be kids." Alexander spoke up, "Two chocolate shakes n a side a fries." "I'll be right back with your order." She walked off.

"How'd know that Alex?"

"I just know what my girl likes is all."

"You're girl? What's that supposta mean?"

'_I really gotta watch what I say.' _"Yeah my girl, like my friend like a girl that's my friend…. A girlfriend? But no relationship type thing?" Alexander swallowed and pulled at his collar a bit. The waitress came back with their order.

"Alex ya ain't makin' any sense if ya gotta say somethin' then just do it."

"Stop houndin' me Elizabeth when I want ta tell ya I'll frickin' tell ya got it?" Alexander already regretted saying that to her, Elizabeth's eyes got watery she stood and threw her milkshake on him, she started walking away.

"Elizabeth! Wait! Lizzy c'mon!"

"Just take me home Alex." _'Well that was less than graceful.' _Alexander sighed paid for their "lunch" and walked Elizabeth home. When they finally reached Elizabeth's front step she turned around and looked at him, there were little red streaks running down her cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong wit you Alex. I mean what the hell was that crap." She threw her hands in the air. Alexander rushed over to pin her hands above her head, he kissed her deeply and lovingly Elizabeth fell into the kiss, kissing him back her mind racing. _'This is my first kiss my first kiss wit Alexander at that… wait wasn't he just yellin' at me? Why is he kissin' me now… well maybe just a few more minutes of this… no, he was just yellin' at me what am I thinkin'? But it's him… NO!" _Elizabeth pushed Alex away yelling. "Get offa me!" She ran into her house slamming the door in his face. Elizabeth slid down her front door confused. Oh how she wanted to continue that kiss.

Alexander was yelling at himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He hit his palm against his temple. "Geez… how am I gonna explain that ta her tammorra." He touched his lips smiling. "Well at least we stole each otha's first kiss." he blushed walking away. Elizabeth lifted her mail slot to see Alexander blush as he was walking in to his house. "Oh geez… do I tell 'im I like 'im? Do I tell 'im I want more to be more than friends?" She shook her head she couldn't think at that moment all she really knew was their summer really did go out with a bang.


	2. Freshman year

**Sorry it took awhile for me to upload this but its here chapter three will take a lot longer once more I'm sorry for the horrible Boston accent and again it's slow but there is a bit of action in this chapter that being said there is a bit of adult theme but not much but there is your warning ENJOY! **

* * *

Freshman year

It was early in the morning and due to the event of yesterday Elizabeth forgot to set her alarm clock.

"Elizabeth! Get up right now young lady or ya gonna be late for your first day!" Her mom yelled up to her.

"First day? First day a what?" Elizabeth sat up in her bed. Then it hit her. "Crap! School!"

She rushed to get dressed ran down stairs and grabbed the piece of toast from her mother's plate, "Sorry Ma I gotta run!"

"Have a good…" Before she could finish her sentence Elizabeth grabbed her book bag and run out of the door. "That's weird why didn't Alexander wake me? We always walk ta school tagetha." She ran down the street, crossed in the middle of it almost getting hit by a speeding car she rounded the corner; she was going to make it! She wasn't going to be late and then she ran into someone.

The only thing Alexander remembered was being hit by someone he looked around to find his arms pinned above his head and Elizabeth on top of his stomach, he looked at her he had to say something, without thinking he said the first thing that came to his mind, which was a big mistake, "'Ey ther' sexy, tell me somethin' if I told ya that yous had a beautiful body would ya hold it against me?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Elizabeth's eyes widen, _'Crap, crap, crap what'd I just say to her?'_

'_Did I just hear 'im right? Did he really just say that? Wait does he really think I have a beautiful body? Wait what am I thinkin'. Why am I still sittin' like this? Well a few minutes should be a'right…' _The bell rang. Elizabeth's head shot up, 'Frickin' unbelievable I'm late for my first day!" She would have to deal with Alexander later; right now she had to go. She got off him and took off running.

Alexander sat up, "Did I really use a cheesy pick up line on 'er? Son of a…." He looked down at himself to find something had awaken, "Ah crap…." He stood up adjusted himself and his pants and walked to the dean's office. This was just what he wanted to do in the morning go directly to the deans, NOT!

It was third hour already meaning it was gym for Elizabeth. "At least this is easier ta find." She walked into the giant gymnasium to find Alexander. Elizabeth perked up a bit she did have a class with him, now hopefully just hopefully the gym wasn't split up like the sports teams.

Alexander was having a bad day, an hour in the dean's office first thing in the morning just sucked on ice. He looked around the gym to see a familiar face staring right at him his cheeks flushed and he waved at her.

Elizabeth smiled at Alexander when she began to walk over to him a familiar voice called out to her. "Ah crap… not him…" Edward walked up to Elizabeth and put his arm around her.

"Hey good lookin' long time no see." Edward grinned.

Alexander saw the whole thing unfold Elizabeth kept trying to get away from Edward with no avail, Edward had been one of the bullies that picked on her the first day of kindergarten. That day on he has been flirting with her nonstop but today, today he pushed Alexander a bit too far, today Alexander wasn't in the greatest mood to watch HIS girl's arm being pulled on as Edward was trying to drag her behind the bleachers, today he was in a certain mood he was ticked, today he didn't care about going to the Deans again, today he needed to let off some steam, so today he ran as hard as he could and tackled Edward straight into the wall ripping him away from his girl and knocking him out cold. Alexander spat on Edward and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Don't you eva touch my girl again!"

Elizabeth sat there blinking, _'What just happened? How'd I end up on da floor?' _Alexander walked over to Elizabeth, kneeled down next to her and held his hand out to help her up. She stood up and to her surprise she was in a full embrace. Alexander held on to Elizabeth protectively with one arm around her waist and the other arm resting on her shoulder with his hand behind her head. The gym was full of noise Elizabeth couldn't understand what was going on, all she knew was that she was here with him like this; this is all she wanted since she could remember.

Alexander cleared his voice to speak, "Are you a'right there sweet cheeks?" She blushed at the name, "I'm fine… thank you… but now you're gonna be sent to the deans…" Alexander pulled her chin up he lightly placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Don't even worry 'bout it babe, it was worth it, I'd do anything for yous." He dropped the rest of the embrace when the dean walked in. As Alexander and the dean walked out Elizabeth was left there still confused as to what just happened and wondering why Alexander had just kissed her. _'Are we a couple now? No I would remember somethin' like that why is everyone starin' at me?' _The bell rang meaning it was lunch time for Elizabeth.

"Explain yourself boy!" Mr. Jones yelled, "This is the second time you have been in my office in the past three hours! Unacceptable! First being late now fighting? Do I have to call your mother?"

"No… no please don't call my Ma anythin' but that."

"Then explain!"

"Okay, okay, Mr. Jones I've been having a bad day and when I saw that chuckle nut draggin' Lizzy behind the bleachas I lost it. That guys been pickin' on her and flirtin' wit her since kindergarten. Hard tellin' what he was gonna do ta her behind the bleachas."

"Lizzy huh? Do you have a crush on her or something?"

"Sir… she's been my best friend since she was in kindergarten and I was in first grade we watch out for each otha and I think it's a bit more than a crush..." Mr. Jones nodded in response.

"Okay you can go." Alexander got up and walked out already late for lunch.

Alexander walked to the lunch room to get his lunch. Once he got there he spotted the long brown hair of his dreams, _'Elizabeth gots my lunch to huh?' _He smiled goofily, as she got her food she started to leave the lunch line when she heard Alexander yell for her and walking up. Elizabeth smiled, started to walk toward Alex when she saw Stacy run up to him. Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks her lunch plate fell to the ground, Stacy started kissing Alexander and it didn't look like he hated it either. Elizabeth hand flew up to her mouth; she stood there in shock, before running off. Alexander pushed Stacy away, "What the hell was that crap?! Didn't you see I was doin' somethin'!" Stacy grinned, "It doesn't seem to matter Elizabeth," She said with acid in her voice, "Isn't there anymore." He looked around and Stacy was right Elizabeth wasn't there anymore, Alex turned back to Stacy, "Look 'ere ya crazy stalka ain't no one gonna come between Lizzy and I you got that?" "Maybe Alexander," she grinned "Maybe." She walked off.

Lunch was over fourth hour was starting, that meant Alexander was heading toward drivers education and he was excited. _'Surly Lizzy would know that I didn't have nothin' to do wit that, I told her 'bout Stacy a hundred times, every day I told her since I scored that home frickin' run she's been all ova me…' _He couldn't think straight there was too much on his mind, he needed to focus on class but Elizabeth was always there just tucked behind everything popping up whenever she saw fit it made Alexander smile, he knew that after school he would have to talk to her to explain all this but could he? Did he have it in him to tell her how he really felt? He didn't know but he knew damn well he was going to try. He wanted her to be his and only his he just hoped she felt the same.

Elizabeth was heartbroken, she couldn't take any more of this today, she didn't want to deal with math, or history she just wanted to go home and be left alone. Instead of going to class she went to the counselor's office, '_Maybe I could convince them that I should just be able to leave, just convince them that being heartbroken and math just didn't go well together that maybe…' _Her train of thought stopped when she saw who was in the office already, Stacy, the same Stacy that was just kissing Alexander, the same Stacy that was always around when she wanted to be alone with him, the same Stacy that thought it would be funny to pull Alexander away from her when he was about to give her a hug, that same Stacy that was about to get her skull beat in by a ticked off Boston girl. Elizabeth growled, she ran at Stacy pushing her on the ground, she sat on top of her and just started punching, there was yelling around her she couldn't make it out, all she could hear was the counselor Mrs. Jones yelling . Elizabeth was being pulled off of Stacy by Mr. Jones the dean. Elizabeth struggled and started to yell, her Boston accent always got thicker when she was mad, "If I eva see yous kissin' Alexanda eva again ain't nothin' gonna stop me from takin' my bat out and givin' yous head fulla hair extensions a skull fractcha I frickin' swear it yo' dirty no good…" A hand clamped down on her mouth before she spit out the last word she was being dragged to the dean's office.

She fell in a chair and was starting to calm down from her outburst.

"What is your name girl?" Mr. Jones was rubbing his temples. He was already tired of today, two fights within three hours and only thirty minutes between each of them.

"Elizabeth… Kelley." She said weakly.

"Kelley… Kelley… I found it!" He pulled out a file; he was skimming through it, "Oh you live next to Alexander Williams interesting, so you must be Lizzy…" He picked up, the phone from the desk and started dialing. "Well, Miss Kelley, let's see how your mother will react to you fighting on the first day of school." Elizabeth looked down at her shoes, "Aw crap…"

"YOU GOT IN A FIGHT ON THE FIRST DAY A SCHOOL! WHAT IS WRONG WIT YOU ELIZABETH MARIA KELLEY! I SWEAR IF YOU EVA GET INTROUBLE EVA AGAIN YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR DA REST A YOUR LIFE YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Elizabeth was looking down again on the ride home from school at least she got pulled out before she had to deal with this heart break again. "ELIZABETH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yes ma'am I understand." She was on the verge of tears, _'How could he do that to me? After everythin' that has happened… Doesn't he care that these little mind game are painful… Don't I mean anythin' to him…?' _She lost control and broke down in tears when they got home and in to their house. Elizabeth never cried before, unless something was really bothering her. "Lizzy, sweetie what's wrong?" Her mother gave her a very concerned look.

"Ma… there's just somethin' between Alexander n I… I have no idea what is going on… it's so confusing." Her mother hugged her. "Shhh, tell me all about it." After twenty minutes of Elizabeth explaining to her mom everything that has happened she started to calm down. "So that's why you got in a fight, Stacy kissed Alexander, I never liked Stacy anyway. Sweetie to me it sounds like you care about Alexander a lot could it be my baby girl is in love?" She smirked.

"I don't know Ma… I guess I kinda feel somethin' for him but I just don't know 'bout him." Her mother grinned, "Liza he cares 'bout you, he just doesn't know how to show it who knows maybe he's just waitin' for the right time." Elizabeth nodded and walked upstairs to her room.

The final bell rang, for the past two hours Alexander thought about how he was going to tell Elizabeth how he felt, he had it all planed out, _'First I'll stop by the flower place Ma always goes to get her some red roses, stop by her house and ask her on a date, then I'll explain to her what happened at lunch. Hopefully she accepts my apology for everythin' _He ran home as quick as possible to grab his money for her flowers. While speeding through his house his mother stopped him.

"Ey slow down there speedsta ya gonna break somethin' what's the hurry anyhow?"

"I'm just gettin' some money." He grinned stupidly.

"Yous finally gonna tell Elizabeth how you feel 'bout her huh?"

"Yeah, wait how'd ya know?"

"Mother's know everythin' son. Just don't do somethin' stupid like ya did last night got it?" Alexander nodded and ran out with his wallet in his back pocket. He sped to the flower shop, he ran in and up to the lady at the counter."

"May I help you sir?" _'Sir?' _He thought, _'Man this place is fancy.' _"I would like to buy one red rose please." She nodded and walked away a few minutes later she came back with a red rose and handed it to him, "That will be a dollar fifty please." Alexander handed her two dollars after he received his fifty cents back he ran out of the flower shop and back to Elizabeth's house.

Once Alexander got back to Elizabeth's he knocked on the door holding the flower in his hand. The door opened and her mother answered. Alex looked down at his shoes and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh 'ey ther' Mrs. K is Lizzy 'ere? I needa talk to her."

Elizabeth's mother moved from the door to invite Alex in, "She's up in her room, yous know the drill door stays open, understood?"

He nodded quickly and ran up stair to Lizzy's room, _'Geez, I don't know which Ma's scarier mine or Lizzy's' _He got to Elizabeth's door and knocked. Elizabeth walked over to her door and answered it only wearing Alexander's tee shirt that he let her use while at the water park last month and her underwear. Alexander's eyes widen, his mouth opened a bit, he looked at Elizabeth.

"Wow, Lizzy you look hot like that." Elizabeth yelled and slammed the door on him. "Crap, Lizzy… Lizzy c'mon open the door we needa talk. C'mon Liza it ain't like I neva saw you like that before, we swim together for cryin' out loud, please let me in we needa talk." Elizabeth walked back over to the door and opened it again, her face was red.

"There we go, yous know ya cute when ya blush like that." Alexander hugged her before she could slam the door on him again he leaned down so their foreheads were touching. He lightly pushed them both in her room carefully shutting the door with his foot leaving it open a crack. Elizabeth sat on her bed still blushing at how close she just was to Alexander in nothing but a tee and her underwear; he was still staring at her taking in all her beauty.

"What did you need to talk about?" Alexander sat down next to her on her bed. "Look Liza, I don't want you ta think I'm some playa… I really ain't what Stacy did at lunch had nothin' to do wit me, n from what I heard afta school she got hers in the counselor's office, some chick just startin' pounded on her." He laughed, "Anyway what I'm tryin' to say is I… I care 'bout yous Lizzy, More than a friend kinda care and well… I don't know wher' I'm going wit this… but uh do ya wanna…" He trailed off when he noticed, Elizabeth's knuckles, they were bruised and had little trails of blood trickling down them.

"What happened to ya knuckles?" He put the flower down and walked to her bathroom pulling out her first aid kit; he walked back over and started to wrap her hands like he did when they would play baseball.

"I…I got in to a fight… wit Stacy…" She looked away from Alexander. After he finished wrapping her hands, he looked at her. "Did ya do that for me?" He asked, picking up the flower again. "She was just makin' me mad okay... what's the flower for?"

"Oh! Yeah the flower, I brought it for yous, to you know apologize for everythin' that's happened and maybe ask yous out on a date tanight… if ya ain't busy that is."

He handed her the rose. Elizabeth started blushing, and tackled Alexander to the bed hugging him. He blushed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth leaned down to kiss him. Alex kissed back deeper. Lizzy put the flower down next to them her hands started trailing up his shirt, Alex's hand roamed and rested on her bottom.

'_He gave me a rose. A red rose… he does care I knew he did… Why did I think he didn't… ?' _She felt his hand rubbing her bottom; she moaned lightly, _'That feels amazing…' _She started to explore his torso feeling his muscles, _'I never knew he had abs… I should pay attention to him more… wait… I have to stop this I'm not ready yet… well I can let this go on a bit longer…' _Elizabeth blushed.

'_I… can't believe this… is she really lettin' me do this right now? _He trailed a hand up her side he bit her lip moaning, _'Ah her hands are so soft_ _n gentle… This feels amazin' is she really goin' to let me go all the way?' _He's hand trailed up under her shirt to her breast. Elizabeth gasped, and pushed herself off of Alexander. That was close… too close.

Alexander breathed deeply, "I guess not eh?"

He chuckled, looking down at himself, he was awoken again. Alex sighed deeply. Elizabeth sat on her bed trying to calm down. "I'm...I'm sorry… I shouldn't have don' that…" Her face was flushed, "Nah Lizzy don't worry 'bout it I told ya I would do anythin' for you that includes stoppin' somethin' if ya not ready. I'm not even ready for that…" He laughed nervously, trying to make Elizabeth feel better.

"So ah… 'bout that date tanight?" Liza laughed, and nodded, "Yes, what do you have in mind?"

"Ah I actually haven't planed that far yet…" He thought for a minute, "How 'bout burgers, fries and chocolate shakes down at the café? I'm buyin' a course."

"Sounds great let me just get dressed okay?"

"Yo could stay like that yous know I'd protect ya from any ones who'd try anythin'." He scratched he's chin and laughed, Elizabeth giggled, went over to her walk in closet and closed the door behind her getting dressed. After a few minutes she was in a plain red shirt and tan shorts. She slipped on her tennis shoes and was ready. The two walked down stairs Elizabeth was on Alexander's arm they walked pass her mother, who smiled.

"Where are ya going?" Alex stopped and turned to face her, "I'm gonna take Lizzy out to eat if that's okay wit yous Mrs. K." She nodded and shooed them away, "Be back before ten." Alex nodded and walked out holding Elizabeth's hand.

They got to the café within ten minutes; Alex held the door open for Liza again. They walked to the same table and sat down; the waiter came up, "What can I do ya for kids?"

"Two burgers, fries, and chocolate shakes please, hold the onions on both." The waiter nodded and walked off.

"I have a question Alex." Elizabeth said while messing with her pony tail.

"Yeah?" Alexander looked at her love struck; he loved her long brown hair, he always had to make an excuse to touch it.

"What happened today, durin' gym? The only thing I rememba is you helpin' me off the ground."

"Oh that… Well uh…" The waiter came back with their food and walked off. Elizabeth took a bite from her burger. "I was already havin' a bad day and when I saw Edward draggin' you off behind the bleacha I just lost it I charged at 'im n knocked 'im out cold."

"Oh okay that's how I ended up on da floor." Alexander nodded and took a bite of the fries. They were both quiet for a few moments, then Alex opened his mouth without thinking again.

"Sweet heart yous look better than a life time supply a ice cold Bonk and Red Sox tickets." _'Really that's the best I got? I couldn't a said she was beautiful no I had ta say that geez what is wrong wit me. I'mma have ta get my brothas to teach me how ta flirt.'_

"Uh…? What's Bonk?" She cocked her head to the side confused, Alexander smiled dumbly at her she was beautiful even with all of her little quirks.

"Oh yeah it's a drink from da war down in Teufort. It tastes awesome, I think I got one in my bag but I can't give it to ya until were outta the café."

"Okay? Umm thanks… Speakin' of the Red Sox think they'll make it to the World Series? I mean Last few years they got owned."

"A course they will ther' the Red Sox I mean C'mon." They continued to talk about the war and the Red Sox.

They finished their dinner Alexander paid, and off they went back home. It was nine at night not a good time to be walking around the South of Boston. Elizabeth shivered; Alexander looked at her and took his jacket off wrapping it around her arms she blushed, suddenly Elizabeth heard a noise, they stopped for a moment as two guys started walking toward them,_ 'Great just what I don't need right know two damn thugs walkin' this way.' _

Alexander whispered to Elizabeth, "Just folla me sweet cheeks ya ain't gonna get hurt got me?" She nodded, "I'd folla ya anywhere Alex." She whispered. Alexander smiled, and then he began to unwrap his wrist bandages he always wore just a bit to reveal a tattoo? _'When did he get that? Wait has he a'ways had it?_' He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and walked forward as they got closer to the thugs he held up his hand with the small dot, they nodded to him and walked on ignoring them.

Alexander rewrapped his wrist with his mouth. "See I told ya nothin' was gonna happen to yous." He smiled. Elizabeth nodded.

"Um when did ya get a tattoo…?"

"Oh, I've had it for a while my brotha's thought it would be a good idea, keeps thugs like them offa my back so it don't botha me much." He rubbed the back of his head. They walked past Alexander's house to see all the lights were off, _'Ah crap, don't tell me Ma's out on onea her dates… I ain't got my key.' _Alexander dragged Elizabeth up to his door to find out it was locked. "Ah damn it…" He looked at Lizzy, "Think ya Ma will let me spend the night?" He chuckled. Elizabeth nodded they walked into her house.

"Ma! Alexander's spending the night! He forgot his key and his Ma ain't home!" She yelled through the house. Her mom yelled back, "Yeah that's fine! Don't stay up all night yous got school tamorra!" She walked up to her room and closed the door. They walked up to Elizabeth's room and watched television on her little futon. Alexander felt Elizabeth lean on him, he looked down to see she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he smiled put his arm around her and leaned back. _'What a day man…I get in a fight a'most get laid and now I'm sleepin' wit her…'_ Alexander chuckled, he shortly fell asleep.

Alexander awoke the next morning to find Elizabeth resting peacefully by his side with a beautiful smile on her face, he smiled stupidly at her as he gently kissed Elizabeth's forehead. Elizabeth starts to open her eyes, Alex looks deeply in her light blue eyes.

"'Ey dere sweet cheeks." She blushes at the name again

Elizabeth sat up and looked around. "What happened last night?" She stretches and scratches her head.

"I got locked out so ya Ma was kind enough ta let me sleep wit yous. Hope it was as good for you as it was for me." He said with a grin, before hitting his head with his palm. _'Now why I gotta go and say that? She's gonna think I got a one track mind or somethin''_ Elizabeth looked, at Alexander and laughed. "So we slept tagetha huh?" she got up and walked over to her closet to get dressed for school. _'I actually slept with Alex.' _She blushed and giggled, putting on another plain red v neck tee and capris she slipped on her black tennis shoes and started walking downstairs with Alexander following.

"Don't cha need new clothes? I mean ya did wear those yestaday." Alexander shrugged, "I don't mind wearing dirty clothes. Besides I ratha no go back home to have dat awkward meet up with who eva my Ma's date was last night." Elizabeth nodded. They walked into the kitchen to the smell of her mother's pancakes. They sat down and ate, after twenty minutes Elizabeth went to brush her teeth and handed Alex some mouth wash. They started to walk outside when Alexander called out to Elizabeth's mother.

"'Ey thanks there Mrs. K for lettin' me stay." He waved walking out.

"Any time Alexanda. Yous two have a good day at school!"

"Thanks Ma." They walked out.

It was a quiet walk to school, with Alexander giving casual peeks over at Elizabeth. Slowly he moved his hand down by her only to grab her pinky in his; the blush on her face was enough to make his heart soar.

"Ey, uh Lizzy… did you enjoy our date last night?" Alexander said finally breaking the silence with a blush. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I did Alex." He brightened up a bit.

"Well maybe when I get my next paycheck I can take ya out on anotha one, how's that sound sweet cheeks?" They got to the school; Elizabeth quickly gave Alexander a peck on the lips and ran off to her first class. _'I take that as a yeah.' _He ran off in the opposite direction.

Elizabeth couldn't concentrate on Romeo and Juliet in her English class; she kept thinking about Alexander and how he always made her feel special even with his stupid little pet names. The teacher called on her to read, Elizabeth hated reading out loud, the Shakespearean language always sounded wrong with her Boston accent, but she read anyway, blushing at how much she was thinking about Alex while reading this romantic tragedy.

Alexander was leaning back in his desk looking at the ceiling in math trying to figure out the problem on the board, sure he might be a smart guy in all but he hated math and he had too much on his mind already, he didn't want to find five times the quantity of six x, he didn't want to find seven's x either maybe there was a reason it's x left him in the first place. He sighed deeply. He finished the problem on the board and began to draw pictures of baseball bats and scatterguns and of course horrible drawings of Elizabeth, sure he wasn't the best artist but at least he made the cartoon cute. The bell rang for second hour.

She all but skipped to her next hour which was art. Her art class was much different than the ones she has been in before; the teacher didn't tell you what to draw, you could draw whatever you wanted to and Elizabeth did. From memory she drew Alexander in his baseball uniform from eighth grade and that took the whole hour.

Alexander walked slowly through the halls to head to history. Well at least he could take a nap. He stretched, and yawned walking in to the class there was writing on the board, it read, 'Pop Quiz on RED & BLU war.' _'Ah geez, it's only the second day and they are already giving pop quizzes on stuff we are supposta remember from last year. Man this sucks on ice. I wonda what Lizzy is doin' _Alexander took his seat and started the pop quiz already knowing he was going to fail it. Finally it was gym.

Elizabeth and Alexander ran to third hour getting dressed in the uniforms and quickly getting into the gym. They sat down next to each other and started talking.

"How's ya day been so far sweet cheeks?" He looked at her smiling that goofy smile that always made her heart melt.

"Easier than yestaday that's for sure. I actually got ta draw in art taday that was pretty fun, n were readin' a stupid book in English. Man I hate Romeo & Juliet, what was that Shakespeare guy thinkin' writin' somethin' like that?" Alexander shrugged, "Who knows."

The gym coach walked in and everyone got to their seats, after warm ups they gathered around the coach. "The next few weeks we will be playing baseball." Alexander and Elizabeth both shouted in joy. "But first pick a partner so you can practice with them and in three weeks from now we will play an actual game." Quickly Alexander grabbed Elizabeth's arm that blushed in response and ran over to the coach, "I got my partner there coach." The coach nodded, "Alexander Williams and Elizabeth Kelley, got you done grab a bat and a ball and go to the field, they nodded and ran off. After throwing the ball back and forth and hitting the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

They grabbed their food and sat down next to each other. They were quiet for some time. "Didn't you say you wanted me to try that Bonk, stuff yesterday?" Elizabeth looked at Alexander and smiled.

"Oh, yeah I completely forgot about that." He dug in his bag for a can of Bonk Atomic Punch Cherry Fission and handed it to her. "I think Cherry Fission tastes better than the Blutonium Berry."

"These have weird names." she opened it and took a sip. Her eyes widen and she swore she felt her brain twitch. "This is awesome!" _'Wait… is she supposta have energy drinks?' _He looked at her and she was slightly twitching. _'Right… she can't handle sugar that well… crap…I forgot she gets hyper easily…' _As the sugary slightly radioactive drink settled in her stomach she calmed down. "I can see why they give these to the mercenaries down in da war; I am so fulla energy right now I could run like a hundred laps or somethin'"

Alexander laughed, "Well yous calmed down quicker than I did the first time I drank it."

"Do ya got anymore? I'mma need all the energy I can get for my last two classes." She sighed.

"What's ya last two classes there Lizzy?" He looked at her slowly tried to grab her hand but missed his hand was on her inner thigh, Elizabeth didn't seem too noticed or she just didn't care.

"Math and history." She said sighing again, and looked at Alexander. He looked at her grinning, "We could go do somethin' instead of goin' to class if ya know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows and squeezed her thigh which made her jump and push Alex away from her strictly from reflex then the bell rang. Elizabeth stood up and stole another can of Bonk from Alex's bag before throwing her stuff away walking to math. Alex slammed his head. "Geez man why do I keep doin' stupid stuff in front of her." He stood throwing his stuff away going to Drivers Ed not even caring if he was going to be late.

Alex got to class just as the bell rang and took his seat today they were learning the rules of the road, which he already knew it paid having older brothers. Lizzy couldn't stay still in math she was hyper, from the energy drink, but she didn't mind at least she could find x easily while like this, she had to remember to tell her mother to buy some bank or steal more from Alex. She smiled at that last part that is always fun. The bell rang for their last hour of the day.

He walked in to English, Alex didn't mind English but he didn't understand why he needed it, _'Why do you needa know where ta put a comma, and since when is reading mushy stories good for ya.'_ He sighed and took his seat he was already falling asleep. Lizzy loved history, she loved knowing what happened when and why things are as they are but the teacher was boring it was always so monotone with him but they are learning about the RED, BLU war so that was a plus she thought.

The last bell rang school was out for today. Alexander and Elizabeth decided to hang out at Alex's house for the night playing baseball in the back yard.

The school year ran on Elizabeth had mad the softball team, Alexander the baseball team of course and it was around the time for prom.

"That is more bull than splittin' up the fella and the gals on sports only seniors can go to prom? Everyone else been bustin' their backs to why only the seniors?" Alexander put his arm around Elizabeth.

"Tell ya what there sweet cheeks when I become a senior I'll take ya to prom how's that sound?" Elizabeth smiled, "Sure that sounds prefect Alexander." She leaned into his chest and lightly kissed his cheek. Well at least it was almost summer again.


	3. Sophomore year

**Hi! This is up and ill start working on chapter 4 tomorrow. This chapter has more sexual snippets you have been warned. Also at the end of this chapter there is another TF2 character you may call Zim "Ben" I'm sorry for the horrible Boston accent. Big thank you to my wonderful Beta reader who I will call E. Here are some translations. **

**Bonjour mon petite lapin - Hello my little bunny**  
**Oui, you 'ave Alexzander - Yes, you have Alexander**  
**Bonjour mademoiselle - Hello Miss**  
**Alzough I zo not give out my name zou may call me 'Ben' - Although I do not give my name out you may call me 'Ben' I will keep putting the trans lations up if you would like me to just tell me if you like them or not and of course ENJOY! **

* * *

Sophomore year

"Are ya sure ya know how ta drive this thing Alex? Ya ain't gonna kill me if I get in are ya?" Elizabeth looked at Alexander, suspiciously.

"Lizzy c'mon get ya ass in the car so we can go ta school I ain't gonna kill ya I'm da only one that passed that class with frickin' A's if I get in a car accident ya can beat me ta death okay? I already told ya once Sweet Cheeks I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to ya." He was practically pushing Elizabeth in the car. Being successful, with his feat, he quickly slammed the door shut before she could get out. Alexander got into the driver's seat checked the mirrors and put on his seatbelt starting the little car. Elizabeth slowly put her seatbelt on practically shaking.

"I swear Alexander if you get into a car accident…" Before she could finish her sentence Alex gave her a sweet kiss to calm her down then he threw her a Bonk. She calmed down and drank it quickly.

"Liza I ain't gonna get in a car accident, now pay attention ya gonna be startin' drivers education this year." He grinned and stomped on the gas pedal the car lurched to life; Elizabeth let out an eep and covered her eyes. Alexander laughed and started to drive professionally to school. This surprised Elizabeth, _'He is always so… hyper when he does somethin' but he's so careful while drivin'… He's so cute when he concentrates on somethin' just like baseball.'_ Elizabeth let out a sigh and giggled. Alexander smiled, _'Damn that giggle of hers drives me wild, why's she gotta be so cute? Can't she see I'm tryin' to drive 'ere?'_ He laughed.

They got to school, Alex parked the car and undid his seatbelt, before Elizabeth had time to get out of the car Alex moved the arm rest that separated them up and kissed Elizabeth deeply. She was shocked but kissed back sweetly. Alexander finally stopped, Elizabeth's face was red.

"What was that for?" She was trying to catch her breath. Alexander chuckled.

"That leaves ya breathless? A three minute kiss. Geez Lizzy… I ain't even winded." He got out of the car and opened Elizabeth's door. Lizzy blushed took off her seatbelt and got out.

"For the record there Alex it took me off guard, I was surprised is all." She blushed. closing the door Alexander put his arm around her.

"For the record there Liza ya cute when ya blush, sigh, and giggle. I couldn't help myself be more careful though when I'm drivin' got it? Ya know ya drive me crazy wit that stuff." He gave her a sly grin before he bent down to give her a hug, her hair was on her shoulder Alex breathed, and ran his fingers through her hair which smelt like strawberries. He lightly nibbled on her ear lobe and whispered in her ear.

"Yous know how much I like strawberries." Elizabeth moaned lightly before pushing away from Alex. He grinned he loved teasing her watching that blush spread across her cheeks.

"Jerk! Get ta class! Ya gonna be late." He gave her a quick kiss before walking to English. Elizabeth blushed as she walked to History, _'What has gotten in ta him lately, all that teasin' I don't mind it of course… but we ain't even datin''_

She walked into history and on the board was 'Pop quiz over war.' _'Yay! Somethin' I know 'bout.'_ She grinned stupidly and took a seat. Alexander wasn't so lucky in his English class, on the board sat a message, 'Please grab a book, today we start reading, _The Adventures of Huck Fin_.' _'Sonuva…'_ If there was something Alexander hated more than anything it was reading stupid books the school gave out. _'I knew I shoulda takin' an elective. Stupid non required class.'_ Alexander grabbed a book and took his seat. _'Maybe I can drop it.'_ He started to read.

The bell rang after a grueling hour of English Alex took out a Bonk and knocked it out in two minutes, throwing the can in the nearest recycling bin. With the slightly radioactive drink in him he ran to gym which he was excited to know that once more Lizzy had the same gym class and lunch. Elizabeth's History class was right next to the gymnasium, she was the first one there, as she took a seat on the bleachers, three familiar faces came in through different doors and she was only happy to see one, _'Ain't that just frickin' dandy, Stacy, Edward, Alexander and I all have the same gym period. Alex n I mi__ght be goin' to the dean's office more than once this semesta.'_ She sighed.

Alexander looked directly to Elizabeth, _'Why does she look ticked? Was it causea this mornin'?'_ He followed her gaze to fall on Edward and Stacy.

"Aw crap…" Alexander sighed he already told his mother that he wouldn't get into any trouble this year; he stopped walking toward Lizzy and turned toward Edward. Elizabeth watched him, _'What is he doin'?' _She saw his arm wrap around Edward's neck, was he pulling him away? Elizabeth watched him closely, Stacy walked up to the bleachers, Elizabeth growled and moved away not wanting to start anything on the first day of school again.

Edward was scared of course he was scared he was being pulled to the side by the same guy that knocked him out cold a year ago, he swallowed hard. "Uh… are you gonna punch me or something?" He asked nervously, Alex was thinking about it he really was.

"Look 'ere Eddy, can I call ya Eddy? Good cause I ain't changin' it. So Eddy," He turned toward the bleachers, and pointed at Elizabeth, she blushed at this. "Now there Eddy you see that beautiful hot thing there with her hair in a braid wearin' a v neck pink shirt in that short but long skirt, with the knee high socks and those black trainers on her feet that _I_ bought for her?" Alex emphasized the 'I' Edward nodded slowly. Alexander grinned, just thinking about her in all of her gorgeousness, he breathed deeply trying to retain his composure. "Good now than that's _my_ girl, what I said last year applies ta this year to, do ya understand what I'm gettin' at here Eddy?" He tightened the grip around Edward's neck a bit. Edward nodded. "Good." He released Edward and pushed him into the wall lightly, and walked back to Elizabeth. Stacy was starting to run her mouth.

"You know that he was pointing at me right? Not you. I mean why would he be pointing at you? Look at me compared to you, blonde hair is much better than brown…" She continued and Elizabeth was already sick of her voice. She took a deep breath and walked over to Stacy, lightly pulling her hair until she sat down.

"I'mma prove ta ya here and now, that _my_ man ain't want nothin' ta do with a bimbo like yaself ready? Awesome."

Elizabeth pushed her out of her face, got up and walked over to Alexander. Elizabeth kissed Alexander deeply, he was shocked but quickly wrapped his arms around her, running a hand through her hair, and the other lay in the small of her back. She pulled away, Alexander's eyes were still closed, and that goofy smile planted on his face, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Did ya miss me that much, sweet cheeks?" He grinned leaning in for more, Elizabeth put her finger up to his lips.

"I missed ya and I had to prove somethin' ta Miss cheerleada ova there." She pointed toward Stacy who had her mouth open, she looked mad. Alex just laughed and walked over to the bleachers and sat down with Elizabeth by his side. The coach walked in. Alex started to play with Lizzy's fingers smiling.

"As always, we will be starting with baseball moving into football going on to basketball and soccer, then ending on badminton. Pick you're partners now they will be with you for the rest of this semester." Alexander's hand shot up.

"Lizzy 'ere and I are partners." The coach nodded, and wrote it down. The rest of the hour was a free period.

"Make sure you turn your partners name into me by the end of class or I get to assign them." The coach sat down in a chair.

"So Elizabeth… I got my paycheck yestaday… how 'bout a date tanight? Dinna, movies, go back ta my place?" He wiggled his eyebrows. _'Sonuva…not again I real__ly needa think before sayin' stupid crap like that.'_ He hit his forehead Elizabeth just laughed.

"Yeah, Alex, a date sounds good tanight, whatcha have in mind?" Stacy and Edward walked by and up to the coach.

"We're gonna be partners." The coach stifles a laugh and nods. "Names?"

"Stacy White and Edward Hughes." The coach nodded and they sat down next to Alex and Elizabeth, they raised their eye brows and the bell rang.

After the first day of their sophomore and junior year was over, it was time to go back home. Elizabeth agreed to meet Alex by his car for the ride home; the best thing about this is that it was Friday. Elizabeth sighed, leaning against the car, it was hot, _'Where is Alex he said he would be 'ere right after the bell, the bell rang five minutes ago. I __swear if that chuckle nut got in to a fight.'_ She shook her head, ten minutes after the bell Alexander walked out twirling his keys with a big grin on his face. Alexander got to the car, but before Elizabeth could start yelling at him for being late he slammed his hands on either side of her giving her the deepest kiss.

He drew back, Elizabeth was blushing, he unlocked the car door and whisper barely audibly, "Love Ya Sweet cheeks." _'Did I really just say that?'_ Shrugging he got in the car Elizabeth followed.

"So what was that 'bout? Did ya miss me or somethin'?" She glanced over to him as he started the car.

"I just got finished talkin' ta Mrs. Jones, n I'm droppin' my English class and takin' woodshop that was a celebratory kiss ther'." He laughed, stepped on the gas pedal, pulling out of the parking lot.

"So what are ya plans for our date Alex?" Lizzy lightly played with Alex's hand while it was on the arm rest. He chuckled.

"I told ya sweet cheeks, dinna, movie, and back ta my place." He held her hand a few minutes before letting go as they pulled up to their houses.

"Well what am I wearin' to dinna and a movie?" Elizabeth blushed.

"Somethin' dressy but ain't too dressy, nice skirt maybe a cute shirt. That kinda stuff." He grinned, "I'll be back 'round fiveish okay?" He kissed her hand.

"Yeah…" She blushed and got out of the car and ran up and into her house.

Alexander walked up to his room, smiling like crazy; he kicked off his shoes stripped off his clothes and took a quick shower after twenty minutes he got out dried off and went to find his good pair of slacks a clean red tee shirt, and the final touch a plain black tie he wore loosely. He threw on his tennis shoes and waited.

Elizabeth ran upstairs got undressed as quick as possible; she grabbed a towel running to the bathroom to take a shower after thirty minutes she stepped out wrapping the towel around her and walked to her bedroom. She walked over to her closet, _'Alex said dressy but not too dressy…'_ She pulled out a plain red dress with a white bow on the back. _'This will do… plus ma keeps houndin' me 'bout wearin' dresses'_ Lizzy slipped on the dress put on some tights and her tennis shoes. She walked over to her mirror, _'Now up… or down… I'll keep it down for tanight.'_ She took out her brush and brushed her hair. It was four-thirty and she was already sick of waiting.

There was a knock at the door. Elizabeth perked up and rushed out of her room. "I got it, I got it, I got it!" Her mother laughed, Lizzy opened the door to find Alex holding up another red rose, and he handed it to her. Elizabeth blushed and gave him a hug, Alex held out his arm gentlemen like, Elizabeth took it happily as she waved to her mom she walked out. Alexander walked Elizabeth to the car and opened the door for her. They got in and sped off toward Avanti's, which was Elizabeth's favorite restaurant.

They got to the restaurant Alexander held the door open for Lizzy, she walked up to the greeter. "How many?" Alexander held two fingers up, the greeter nodded, "Right this way Sir and Ma'am." She led them to a table with two chairs. Alex pulled Lizzy's chair out for her and pushed her back in, she was blushing. He took the seat across from her, the waitress came over and handed them their menus.

"Hello I'm Holly and I'll be your waitress for tonight, would you like to start off with some drinks?" She smiled politely.

"I'll have a Dr. Peppah." The waitress wrote it down on her little ticket. "And for the Lady?"

"I'll also have a Dr. Peppah, but no ice please." She wrote it down. "I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your orders." She ran off. Alex took Elizabeth's hand and played with her fingers smiling like crazy, _'Maybe I do feel more for Lizzy den I think I do. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a tie if I didn't.'_ He looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes, _'Damn this gal is beautiful… that dress… that light blush on her cheeks. Yup one day I'mma make this girl Mrs. Williams.'_ He kept playing with her fingers Elizabeth kept blushing.

"'Ey Alex… am I really that light? I mean you keep pushin' in my chair and stuff… I mean sure I'm tiny but this is a metal chair hows ya doing that?" Alexander laughed he held up his arm and flexed.

"It's all 'bout the muscle babe, I mean look those guns." He flexed both arms. Elizabeth stifled a laugh.

"Alex sweetie… The only muscle ya got is in ya legs and ya chest." Alex grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I gots another big muscle for ya sweet cheeks… if ya know what I mean." He winked, Elizabeth's face grew red, and the waitress came back with their drinks and a bowl of bread. "Are you ready for your order?" They nodded.

"I will have a small salad n a half gondola." The waitress looked over at Alex, "For you Sir?"

"The same but make it a medium salad we will both have Ranch and French dressin' as well." The waitress nodded, "I'll be right back!" She ran off again.

"Lizzy… you look gorgeous, this evenin'" He gave that sly smile that Elizabeth absolutely loved. He held her hand more and took a drink from his soda.

"You look quite handsome ya self, Alex…" She blushed deeply sipping from her soda. It was quiet again, the waitress came back giving the couple their food, "If you need anything just let me know okay? Enjoy your meal!" She walked off again. Elizabeth drowned her salad in the salad dressing and began to eat. Alex chuckled at some ranch Elizabeth had on the side of her mouth.

"Lizzy dear ya got a bit a ranch…" She blushed and tried to wipe it away with the napkin she had in her lap, after missing three times Alex was in hysterics.

"Want me ta get it sweet cheeks?" He grinned Elizabeth didn't like that grin but agreed to it anyway. Alexander leaned across the table and licked the corner of her mouth; he slipped his tongue in for a second then sat back down, a slightly moan escaped Lizzy. Alex continued with his dinner. Elizabeth finished her salad and began to eat her sandwich. Alex took another drink of his soda. They finished their dinner.

"I'm kinda in the mood for a dessert now." Lizzy leaned back in her chair a bit finishing off her second glass of Dr. Pepper.

"What type a dessert we talkin' 'bout Sweet cheeks?" He gave a suggestive grin. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"The kind ya eat ya dumbass." She laughed.

"Well… I don't know 'bout eatin' but you could drink…" Before he could finish Elizabeth quietly yelled.

"Alexander!" He chuckled; it was so much fun teasing her. The waitress came back with their check Alexander pulled out his wallet and paid for it. He got up and walked over to Lizzy helping her out of the chair holding his arm out which she took again blushing. They walked out to the car.

"So where we goin' for dessert?" She looked at him twirling her rose in her hand.

"I'm thinkin' the café the movie ain't startin' for anotha hour or so, we ate dinna fasta than I thought we would." He gave a quick glance over to her putting his arm on the arm rest with his hand upward. Elizabeth smiled and gladly took it; Alex kissed her hand without taking his eyes off the road.

"They gots the best chocolate cake eva." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah I know they does." Alexander pulled in to the parking lot of the Café. They got out of the car Alexander grabbed for Elizabeth's hand but she turned, he's hand grabbed her bottom instead. Elizabeth jumped and turned to him.

"Now I ain't carin' 'bout when yous flirt the way yous does but don't be goin' gettin' fresh like that, ya got me?" Her accent was a bit thick; He threw his hands up defensively.

"I ain't like that Lizzy I was grabbin' for ya hand honest. Then ya turned and it just happened… I swear it on my love of da Red Sox." He smiled nervously. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Ya betta be tellin' da truth 'ere Alexanda Scott Williams, or so help me." Alexander swallowed hard, and nodded. _'Geez… I don't know which woman is scarier my ma, her ma, or her.'_ He put his hand out, Elizabeth soften and grabbed it. They walked into the café and picked a seat. The waitress came over, "What'll have?" She looked at them.

"Two pieces of ya chocolate cake please n a chocolate shake wit two straws." The waitress smiled and nodded walking away. Elizabeth looked at Alexander he was grinning. _'His grins are always so goofy lookin' wit his teeth__,__ but he is handsome. I bet he did grab my ass on purpose, ya know what? I don't even care.'_ The waitress came back with the chocolate shakes and the slices of cake.

Alexander took a bite of cake and stuck the straws in the shake. "Yous can has the first drink I know ya wanna." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Aww thank yous Alex." She wrapped her lips around the straw and sucked, Alexander couldn't control his mouth.

"Ah yea baby, suck it… suck it real good." He made a light moaning noise. Elizabeth blinked,_ 'He's really gonna do this right now? I mean really?__'_Elizabeth took a small piece of cake and smashed it in to his face. Alexander blinked.

"Ya know somethin' 'ere Alex," She took a bite of her cake and swallowed, "Yous look cute wit frostin' on ya face."

"Wait, wait, wait," He made the backup motion with his hands, he clasped his hands together with his two pointer fingers extended upward and put them over his lips. "Yous sayin' I wasn't cute before?" He cocked his head slightly to the side wiping the frosting off.

"Eh," she took another sip of the chocolate shake. "Yous was but now you look sweeta." She tried to hide her smile behind her fork but started to giggle. Alexander backed away from the table with his hands in the air.

"Oh we gotta punny girl ova 'ere." He laughed scooted back to the table and started to eat his cake taking sips of the shakes. They laughed.

After finishing their dessert, they drove to the movie theater. Elizabeth was excited, not only was she going to the movies she was going to the movies on Flash Back Friday meaning classic movies. _'Geez it's like da first time she tried Bonk, all hypa n crap, didn't I tell 'er to b__e careful when bein' cute n I'm drivin'?'_ Alexander smirked; he knew the next question she was going to ask, _'What movie are we goin' and seein' Alex?_ _If she don't say that then I think I gots the wrong gal.'_ Sure enough Elizabeth looked over at him.

"What movie we gonna see?" She was practically bouncing.

"I ain't tellin' ya that'll ruin it I could give ya hints though… we haven't seen it in a while, it has a "beast"," Alexander took his hand off the wheel for a minute to do air quotes. "Gotta do wit baseball." Elizabeth looked at him.

"Is there a quote that says, 'Ya killin' me Smalls?'" She was excited. Alexander smirked.

"Maybe…" he looked at her briefly.

"Oh my god! Yes! 'The Sandlot!' yous know I love that movie! Alexander I love you!" She bounced a bit Alexander's heart stopped, _'Did she just say? Does she mean like love love… or does she mean like friend love… or…'_ They started veering, off the road. Elizabeth noticed.

"Alexnader! Pay attention to the road!" He snapped out of his thought process, they were heading toward a phone pole, "Fuck!" Alexander quickly turned the steering wheel, just in time.

"Are you okay? That sudden jerk didn't hurt ya or nothin' did it?" He glanced at her quickly, making sure she was okay. She was ticked.

"What da hell was dat crap?! Ya coulda just killed us!" She was yelling.

"Lizzy…" She kept yelling, " Liza…" She couldn't hear him. "ELIZABETH!" That got her quiet, "I'm sorry I got distracted… I couldn't just seriously injured botha us or worse It ain't gonna happen again I swear it can you please calm down sweet cheeks. I swear to you I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to ya."

"What'd ya get distracted wit? See a chick with big breast?" She was still mad. They got to the movies. Alexander slammed on the breaks. He looked over at Elizabeth.

"Don't. Ya. Eva. Joke. Like. Dat. Again. I ain't a playa like the resta 'em on the baseball team yous know that. Yous the only chest I have eva been starin' at," he poked her lightly, "N yous gonna be da only chest I stare at." He poked her again, "Ya got me?" He pulled her into an embrace and lightly kissed her. "Lizzy I'm sorry for bein' distracted. It ain't gonna happen again. Now let's go watch ya Favorite movie of all time, even if it does mention the good for nothin' Yankees'". Elizabeth nodded they got out of the car, Elizabeth jumped on Alex's back; Alex ran to the door and walked in.

Alexander walked up to the counter, "Two tickets for The Sandlot please." He pulled out his wallet.

"Of course that will be ten dollars, you'll be in theater seven to your right enjoy your movie." Alexander handed her the money and grabbed the tickets handing one to Elizabeth.

They walked in to the theater and took a seat up in the back. Elizabeth was still bouncing. Alexander smiled at her, _'She always gotta be cute.' _He shook his head, the movie was beginning. Elizabeth lifted the cup holder arm rest and cuddled up next to Alexander. He blushed and wrapped his arm around her resting it on her waist he relaxed, watching the movie. Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed in Alexander scent, he smelt like chocolate, _'He surel__y knows how ta charm a girl huh? With his goofy smile, horrible flirtin', and his Axe body wash. Who knows I may…' _She lost her train of thought, when the 'beast' barked, she jumped a bit. Alexander laughed.

"Scared of a dog, sweet cheeks?" He grinned, _'Don__'t tell me his gonna say somethin' stupid again…' _"Don't worry Lizzy I'll protect cha from that bully." He pointed to himself with his thumb. Elizabeth blushed, that was the exact same thing he said on the first day of kindergarten. She giggled.

"As long as I'm wit you Alex… I ain't 'bout ta get scared." She cuddled closer to him.

"Good than, I promise yous Elizabeth, I'm not goin' to let anything happen to yous, and ya know I keep my promises." He kissed the top of her head. She smiled. "Yous know why I like this movie Lizzy?"

"Why?" She looked at him.

"Cause it reminds me of when I hada teach yous baseball." He chuckled, Elizabeth blushed.

"Yeah, well now I'm as good as yous are, maybe betta." She laughed. They were glad they were the only ones in theater seven; at least there wasn't anyone to shush them. Alexander played with her strawberry scented long brown hair, Elizabeth was blushing.

The movie ended, Alexander took Elizabeth's hand and walked out of the theater. "So what we doin' when we gets home?" She looked at the sky.

"That I will tell ya, I was planin' on goin' outside in my back yard, with a blanket to put on the grass and watchin' the sky, sound good?" He started to drive off.

"Can I change first? I don't want to get this dress dirty… ma would have a fit." She chuckled.

"Yous can change if ya let me help ya." He smirked. Elizabeth thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah sure ya can, I can always get the zippa up just never down and that bow is a pain in the ass to try n untie." Alexander blinked, _'She's really lettin' me help her get undressed? Okay Alex, stay calm.' _

They got back to Elizabeth's house, Alexander was practically shaking, they walked up to Elizabeth's room she took off her tights, shoes, and moved her hair to the side so Alexander could unzip her dress. He slowly reached for the zipper; he started to pull it down as he unzipped her, Lizzy's shoulders started to show then her back. He got to the bow and untied it, her dress fell to the floor. Alexander slowly trailed his finger up her back which made her shiver. He lost all control and hugged her from behind lightly kissing up her shoulder to her neck. Giving light bites here and there, she gave out light moans.

Alex turned her around so she was facing him. She trailed her finger up his covered chest. Alex kissed her deeply, only breaking the kiss when he took off his shirt and tie he held her close. He kissed her neck again. Elizabeth kissed back, suddenly aware of the situation, she didn't care. She lightly bit his lip. Alexander moaned and came back down to Earth. _'Wait… is she… okay wit this?' _He broke the kiss, staring down at her, her face was flushed she was shaking a bit. _'No, no she isn't, she wants to be…__ but it isn't the right time yet…' _Alexander sighed, and hugged her closely, kissing her head. Elizabeth felt something on her thigh.

"Lizzy, we ain't ready for this yet… give it anotha year we'll come back ta this. I ain't 'bout ta make you do somethin' yous don't wanna do yet okay?" Elizabeth nodded.

"But what about…" Her face turned beat red as he twitched against her thigh. "You?" She coughed and lightly poked it. Alexander bit his lip and let out a low moan before grabbing her hands.

"Don't go 'round pokin' that… Lizzy." He pressed his fore head against hers. "You don't gotta worry 'bout it okay? It was my fault." He felt her body warmth. He quickly stepped away and turned around blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck and coughed. "Go get dressed… our date isn't ova yet." Elizabeth ran to her closet and put on a pair of jeans a short sleeved shirt and grabbed her jacket as Alexander put on his shirt and stuffed his tie in his pocket. He looked down at himself and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, _'It's a'ways wit her, always.' _He scratched his chin. _'I don't even mind it.' _Elizabeth walked out of her closet and grabbed Alex's arm.

"Ya ready there, Sweet heart?" He looked at her and she nodded. They walked over to Alex's house. He unlocked the door and walked in. He ran upstairs to change into sweats, five seconds later he came back with a warm looking blanket, he nodded toward the back door and Elizabeth followed. Once outside Alex spread the blanket out and laid down patting the side of him, putting his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out. Elizabeth walked over and sat down leaning back, with her hands on her stomach and her legs crossed looking up at the night sky. She heard crickets in the grass next to her.

"You rememba in like fifth grade, when we would come out here and catch fireflies and crickets?" She smiled at the memories.

"Course I do. That was a great summa." He chuckled.

Hours passed, they started to go silent Elizabeth was curled up on her side. Alex looked over and debated if he should give in to sleeping outside or drag them both inside. Alexander sat up and stretched, he lightly shook Lizzy.

"Liza… c'mon lets go inside." He yawned, Elizabeth stirred.

"Carry…me…" Her voice was sleepy; Alexander complied with her wish, like he always did, no matter how ridiculous it was. He bent and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He chuckled.

"Who knows I may do this again soon." He chuckled walking in his house, and up to his room. "Lizzy do you think you can change in to a pair a sweats ya self… jeans ain't that comfy when ya sleeping. He put her down on her bed; she sat up almost falling over and nodded.

"I can try…" Alex threw her a pair of sweat pants, either not knowing she was doing it or too tired to care she started to get undressed in front of Alex. He blinked, after she took her shirt and bra off he quickly turned around his face was red he was trying to think of something else other than what he just saw. "Can… I…" She yawned, "Borrow a shirt?" Alex quickly took off his shirt and handed it to her with his eyes covered; he brushed up against her breast.

"Lizzy! I swear I didn't mean that…" Elizabeth put on his shirt and sweats she giggled a bit.

"It's okay Alex." Elizabeth stretched and fell back on his bed moving to the side. Alexander carefully turned around not wanting to give her a reason to slap him. He chuckled.

"Guess I get the couch huh?" He smiled and walked over to the door. Elizabeth stopped him, sitting up sleepily.

"Ya beds big enough for two we can share…" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yous sure Lizzy?" Elizabeth nodded before lying back down; Alexander walked over and got in bed with Elizabeth, pulling the covers over them. She rolled over and cuddled against Alexander's bare chest, he smiled, and pulled her close. "'Ey Lizzy…" His voice was soft, "Is it okay… if yous only my girl?" He smiled down at her.

Elizabeth moved around, "Is… yous… askin' me ta," She yawned, "Be ya girlfriend…" Her voice trailed off.

"In da future not now… too much stuff needs ta be done now…" He stroked her cheek. Elizabeth nodded.

"Da… future…" Her eyes drooped, "A course…" She yawned again. Alexander chuckled, he knew she wouldn't remember this in the morning but he needed practice asking her out. What better way to practice than on the love on his life?

"Promise ain't no otha guy gonna get ya?" He kissed her forehead. Elizabeth weakly lifted her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise… Alex…and…" Alex grabbed her pinky before she fell asleep on him. _'Yup totally gonna make her my wife one day.' _He pulled her closer and fell asleep with her in his arms.

It had been five months after Alexander and Elizabeth's date. "Alexander… I don't think I can do this… I ain't ready for it yet…" Elizabeth was being pushed.

"Lizzy it ain't gonna hurt ya I promise just trust me." He gave a reassuring grin, as his hand moved to her sides.

"Alex… I really ain't ready for this… can't we wait a bit longer… please…" She gave him a hurt look.

"No, we can't wait we have to do it now." He was persistent.

"But Alex…" She began to beg trying to get out of it, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Alexander wouldn't have it, he pushed the issue more. They had to do it now, before the roads got too bad.

"Elizabeth Maria Kelley, get ya ass in the driver's seat, right frickin' now ya hear me." He pushed her into his car and handed her his keys. "Yous gotta learn ta drive, ya got ya drivers test comin' up and you ain't even drove once. Stop being a scared cat, and get in yous can do this n yous know ya can." He closed the door and got in the passenger's seat.

"But…" Alexander cut her off.

"Ain't no buts ya waited too long as it is now put the key in the ignition and drive." He was being a bit pushy, but it was for Lizzy's own good. Elizabeth fumbled with the keys.

"Which key is it…" She looked at him submissively; he covered his face with his hand, and sighed.

"You've been in my car wit me drivin' for how long? Ya ain't figured out what key it is?" It was really too early for this, but he promised he'd do it and here he was at eight in the morning trying to get Elizabeth to drive. Alexander took a deep breath before completely losing his nerves. He took a can of Bonk out of his bag, opening it and knocked it back in a half of a minute. Elizabeth looked so cute fumbling with the keys. Alex smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Sweet heart it's the big one." He pointed to a square key that was slightly bigger then the others.

Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, she stuck the key in the ignition. She smiled as the little car purred to life. Alex smiled. "Okay Lizzy, now you started the car what do you do? Well it shoulda been before ya started what whateva." She adjusted the mirrors, and put her seatbelt on. "Good, good okay now ya wanna put the car in reverse and pull out." Elizabeth nodded and did as she was told looking out, of the back window she slowly started to pull out of the drive way. She got in to the street and put the car in drive and lightly pushed the pedal. "Yous gonna have ta put more pressure on the pedal Sweet heart, this car ain't meant ta be handled lightly." Elizabeth nodded and slammed her foot on the pedal; the car lurked to life and sped down the road suddenly. "Too much gas! Brake! Brake! Brake!" Alexander was holding on to the handle. Elizabeth slammed on the brake and they flew forward a bit. Alexander breathed.

"See! I told ya I wasn't ready for this!" She was glad she wasn't on the road yet.

"Ya are too, put a light pressure on the gas pedal, ya will get it before next week I promise. I'll be there wit' ya every step of da way to, I promise." He gave her hand a light kiss, she nodded.

It was the day of her driver's test, Alexander walked her to her class gave her a hug and a kiss. "Ya remembered ya permit right?" He grinned, she looked at him and checked her pockets; she still thought she could get out of it.

"Oh… darn I seem ta have forgotten my permit at home I guess I have ta wait ta take the test now huh?" She smiled. Alexander chuckled.

"Oh I see well it's a good thing, that I grabbed it for ya, before we left this mornin' huh?" He reached in his pocket and pulled it out handing it too her. She growled at him and almost ripped her permit out of his hand.

"Oh… thanks… well ya betta get ta class now huh? Ya don't wanna be late right?" She scratched her neck.

"I ain't leavin' till ya walk in ta class." Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"Then ya gonna be late." She looked at him.

"I don't care now get in ya class." He gave her a hug and a kiss. "Good luck Lizzy." He stood there Elizabeth walked in to class in defeat.

"I hate yous Alex…" She glared at him.

"Aww I loves ya too sweet cheeks now get ta class." He pointed to the door she marched into her class and took a seat the bell rang; Alexander laughed in victory and ran to class.

Alexander was waiting by his car after school as Elizabeth was running out. "I did it! I got my license!" Alex pushed away from the car as Lizzy ran up and jumped on him, Alex spun her around a bit stopping she slowly slid down back to the ground. Her arms were resting on Alex's shoulders, "It's all cause of yous." Elizabeth looked in to Alex's deep green eyes, and kissed him, Alex kissed back.

"Nah, ya coulda done it without me." He opened the car door for her she got in. They drove home. When they got there, there was another car in the drive way with his mothers.

"Who's car is dat Alex?" She looked at him confused, he had an irritated expression.

"Dat Sweet cheeks would be my ma's no good, dirty, rotten, horrible excuse of a Frenchman, boyfriend's car n he may or may not be my fatha." He punched his stirring wheel. He parked the car and got out Alexander was ticked, he about kicked in his door when his mother and her boyfriend walked out. Alexander's hand was balled into a fist he swung at the Frenchman who grabbed his hand just in time.

"Bonjour mon petite lapin." The man replied he was wearing a blue suit with a fedora covering most of his face.

"I told ya ass once. I told ya ass twice. Stay away from my ma!" He swung he's other fist which was also caught.

"Oui, you 'ave Alexzander, but oh well." He grinned and pushed the boy away with ease. His mother stepped in front of them.

"Now I ain't wantin' ta clean up more of ya fellas blood like last time. Behave ya self's botha yous!" She pulled at Alexander's ear looking over at Lizzy, giving her a smile and a wave. Elizabeth blinked. She walked into Alexander's house to hear yelling, between Alex and his mother. Mrs. Williams' boyfriend appeared out of no where next to Elizabeth. He grabbed her hand and kissed it blowing a smoke ring out of his mouth. Elizabeth coughed and pulled her hand away.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." He smiled at her, "Alzough I zo not give out my name zou may call me 'Ben.'"

"Uh… hey…" She looked at him confused.

"But ma… I don't trust 'im. I ain't wantin' anythin' ta happen ta yous eitha." Elizabeth heard Alexander yell.

"I know ya don't like him but he came by ta say hi and give me these." She handed Alexander summer tickets to the Red Sox's game when they began to play again. His eyes widen.

"Are these for real?" His mother nodded. Alexander ran out to Elizabeth. "Lizzy ya ain't gonna believe it look at these!" Elizabeth grabbed them.

"Red Sox tickets?" Alexander nodded Elizabeth began to bounce around. Alexander looked at 'Ben'.

"I still don't like ya but… yous gettin' there." He held out his hand to 'Ben' he grabbed it and shook it.

"But of course." He grinned.

Elizabeth couldn't believe it, first her license and then Red Sox tickets. It was the best day of her life. Well besides that date five months ago of course.


	4. Junior year part one

**A/N warning contains violence, sexual themes, nudity, adult ****language**

**I have to put this in two parts I am so horribly sorry I hate putting stuff in two parts I hate giving cliff hangers but for my sanity I had to. I again would like to give a special thanks to my two wonderful beta readers E&M and my researcher A for the very helpful statistics in this chapter plese enjoy and as always I am sorry for the horrible Boston accent.**

* * *

Junior year

It was the bottom of the first inning and the Boston Red Sox were up by one. Elizabeth and Alexander were cheering in the stands. From the far right of the stands the fans started to do the wave Alex and Lizzy joined in. Number fourteen stepped up to the plate, the pitcher threw him a curve ball, he hit it with ease and it went flying into the stands. The ball was headed for Alexander but only slightly.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Alex jumped from his seat the ball went over his head. Then the most incredible thing happened. In midair Alex jumped again and caught the ball easily. Alexander landed on his feet. The fans were staring at him so were the players. Elizabeth's face was bright red when she looked at the big screen she and Alex were there. Elizabeth tugged at Alexander's jersey. He looked down at her she pointed to the screen, over the loud speakers the announcer called out. "The double jump king and Miss are on the kiss cam will she accept?" Elizabeth blushed more, Alex held his hand out, Elizabeth took it.

Alexander grinned, "Come 'ere Baby Doll." He pulled Elizabeth to her feet wrapped an arm around her waist, while his left hand was supporting her neck he dunked her and kissed her deeply. "Oh! Look at that! She accepted. I bet he will be getting something sweet tonight!" The announcer laughed and went back to the game.

Three hours had passed the game was over, Alexander and Elizabeth walked out to Alex's car. He was throwing the newly signed baseball up in the air and catching it. The Red Sox had won against the Yankee's five to one.

"What a way to go out wit' a bang ain't that right Lizzy?" He held the door open for her she got in. Alexander went to the driver's side got in and popped the keys in the ignition.

"That was so awesome! I can't believe ya caught that ball. Hows ya do that?" She looked at him confused they drove up to a fast food place's drive threw.

"Uh… the double jump?" He scratched his neck.

"If that's what that jumpin' is called then ya the double jump." Elizabeth was messing with her baseball cap.

"Uh ta tell da truth there Lizzy, I ain't even sure half a time." He gave the drive through cashier the money as he handed him their fries and chocolate shakes. Alex gave Lizzy her shake and fries.

They drove home. "Ya know that Ben guy ain't half bad. Why's ya hate 'im so much?" She ate her fries. Alexander froze a bit before pulling into his drive way.

"His name ain't Ben sweet cheeks, only ma knows his name and she ain't tellin'. I just don't trust him is all, he comes by once every two years or so wheneva he has "vacation" time, I don't even know where he works at." Alexander sighed leaning his forehead on his steering wheel.

"Why does you think he's ya dad?" She took a drink of her shake. Alexander glared at her.

"I ain't wantin' ta talk 'bout it." He got out, Elizabeth followed. They walked in to Elizabeth's back yard and sat down on the grass.

"Are yous excited ta be a Senior?" She finished the rest of her fries. "Bein' the rulas of the school n all." She chuckled. Alexander laughed.

"Sweet heart I'm the all-star on da baseball team. I already rule da school" He looked at her and took the baseball out of his pocket. "Hey Lizzy, close yous eyes for a minute a'right?" Elizabeth did as Alexander asked. He grabbed her hand kissing it, he dropped the ball in. She quickly opened her eyes.

"Alexander I… I can't take dis, it belongs…" Alex placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yous take it sweet cheeks. I want yous ta have it." Elizabeth tackled him to the ground hugging and kissing him. Lizzy's mother walked out and cleared her throat. Elizabeth pushed herself off the ground blushing.

"C'mon yous two ya got school tamorra mornin'." She wiped flour on her apron.

Alexander and Elizabeth gave each other a quick hug and a kiss before waving good night to each other and went to bed. It truly was a great way to end their summer together.

Elizabeth groaned, it was way too early in the morning for this. Why she had Geometry for her first class she never knew. She was glad she didn't have Alexander's schedule though. She couldn't even think what she would do if she had Government for her first hour next year.

Alexander was late getting to Government; he was too busy buying prom tickets, _'Gotta love the fact that if ya buy prom tickets on the first daya school yous get them cheapa. Now I gotta think '__bout how I'mma ask Lizzy ta prom, least I gots nine months to plan.' _Alexander chuckled. He turned around and spotted Stacy staring at him with a big smile on her face. _'Oh, little Elizabeth is going to love this. Once she finds out that her beloved Alexander is going to ask me to prom!' _Alexander glared at Stacy and pushed pass her going to his first hour.

It was lunch time Elizabeth found Alexander sitting at the lunch table doing homework. She was walking over to him when she was stopped by Stacy. Stacy put her arm around Elizabeth.

"Hey there honey." She grinned. Elizabeth pushed her off her.

"Are yous drunk or somethin'? Don't be callin' me honey and don't put ya arm around me eitha I don't know where ya been." Elizabeth made a disgusted face. She started to walk away again Stacy pulled her pony tail back. Elizabeth let out a yell. Alexander shot up and ran in the direction Stacy was sitting on Elizabeth with her hands pinned above her head, Elizabeth was struggling. Alex ran over to help another upper class man stopped him.

"Let the chicks fight, who knows we may see some nudity." Alexander was being held back. He was strong of course he was strong but the football player holding him back was stronger Alex struggled.

"So there sweetie," Stacy slammed Elizabeth's hands into the ground. "How does it feel to know you finally lost to me?" She chuckled.

"Lost ta you? Bullshit! I ain't eva gonna lose ta a two faced lyin' bitch like yous ya got me?" Elizabeth was mad.

"Really now? Oh you look so cute while submissive." Stacy leaned in closer and gave a light kiss on her neck Lizzy shivered. "Well then sweetie pie, tell me why Alexander was buying two prom tickets this morning? If you recall only seniors are allowed to go to prom. How does it feel, to know that the one person you love has forgotten about you and is now moving on to your competition?" Elizabeth was ticked she couldn't stand this; she did the first thing she could think of to get Stacy off of her. As Stacy leaned down once more Elizabeth bit her as hard as she could. Stacy yelled and jumped off of Elizabeth. She pushed Stacy into the pillar her accent was thick.

"Yous look 'ere ya bimbo, if I recall correctly prom is fa seniors n they dates." She slammed her body into the pillar again, "As fa yous bein' my competition, anythin' ya can dos guess what? I can does betta. I've known Alex fa eleven damn years. He ain't da type dat goes fa prissy little princesses, like yous. He'd ratha go ta a park n hit a ball, than a fancy frickin' restaurant." She pulled her hair and swung her to the floor. "Now if ya got somethin' smart ta say ya might wanna say it now while ya still able ta talk." Alexander finally got free of the football player and ran over to Lizzy grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back before she turned Stacy into a bloody mess.

Stacy sat up weakly. "A bet then." She looked at Elizabeth. She was fighting to get her arms free from Alex, she calmed down a bit, Alexander let go of one of her arms keeping a firm hold on the other one just in case.

"Bet? Why would I bet yous? Ya probably cheat." She looked suspiciously at Stacy.

"You said anything I can do you can do better correct?" She stood.

"Cause I can I ain't got nothin' ta prove ta ya." Elizabeth spat. "But for the hella it what did ya have in mind?" She raised her eyebrow. Stacy grinned.

"Cheer off of course. I bet you don't even know what a toe touch tuck is. Probably can't do one either." She smiled.

"Okay so when I do this, toe touch tuck I bet you can't hit a curve ball winnin' a home run." Elizabeth had a huge grin on her face.

"Deal than butch, after school, tumbling room." She held out her hand, Elizabeth smacked it away.

"I ain't touchin' yous." The bell ran and Alexander and Elizabeth walk off to gym.

"Elizabeth why are ya doin' this?" Alexander asked Elizabeth when they got to gym. Elizabeth stopped she was still ticked.

"Why am I doin' this? WHY AM I DOIN' THIS? That two faced princess needs ta learn that the damn world don't revolve 'round her she ticked me off I'mma take her down a peg or two." She poked Alexander roughly.

"Lizzy ya know, you are gonna win. I just don't see da point in this." He scratched his neck.

"The point Alexander is that I'm sick a her n I'mma take her down a peg, not only will I do her stupid toe touch tuck, which by da way is the easiest frickin' move in tumblin' I'm also gonna do a round off triple twist, which they ain't even teachin' no more." Alexander sighed.

"Lizzy…" She gave him a sweet kiss to stop his protests. He smiled.

"Don't yous worry Alex I ain't gonna get hurt. If I do yous gonna be right there." She gave him a hug. They sat down on the bleachers.

"I know ya ain't gonna get hurt yous were in tumblin' for five years? Somethin' like that?" Alexander stretched, and leaned back. The coach walked in with the same rules and schedule as always, before Alex could even say that he and Lizzy were partners the coach wrote it down.

Elizabeth and Alexander sat in silence for a few moments. "That prom ticket is for me right Alex?" Elizabeth looked at him shyly. Alexander chuckled.

"A course it is who else would I ask to go to prom wit' me? I told ya Lizzy yous my favorite girl." He grabbed her hand and played with her fingers. Elizabeth blushed.

"Do ya even know how ta dance? I ain't eva saw yous dance before." She rubbed her thumb on his index finger.

"I can't dance anythin' fancy but yeah I can danceish, as long yous don't judge my dancin'" Alexander placed a kiss on her hand.

"I'll think about not judging ya dancin'" Elizabeth laughed the bell for fifth hour rang, Alexander walked Lizzy to her creative writing class, he ran to economics.

Creative writing, Elizabeth walked into the class, and took a seat. On the board there was a note, 'Take out note books write haiku.' _'Well at least I already know what a haiku is…__ just need somethin' ta write 'bout.' _Elizabeth took a deep breath and Edward walked in. _'Aw crap…'_

Alexander was sitting in economics. "Okay class we will start off by learning the basics of economy, by the end of the year we will have moved on to personal finance. Is there any questions?" Alexander sat in the back of the class looking at the board the door swung up. Stacy walked in. Alexander's eyes widen, _'Son of a… ya gotta be kiddin' me.'_ Alex laid his head on the desk. It was going to be a long year. Fifty-two minutes passed the bell rang, Alex was happy that Stacy didn't notice they shared a class. Stacy ran out of class and down to the tumble room. Alexander got up and followed.

Elizabeth was in the tumble room stretching. She took deep breathes, _'__Geez hopefully I still know this crap__,__ ain't been in tumbling since sixth grade.' _Stacy walked in followed by Alexander. Alex sat down on the padded mat and waved. Elizabeth smiled and waved back.

"Are you ready to do this butch?" Stacy started to stretch.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Elizabeth grinned.

Stacy walked to the middle of the mat, she stretched more controlled her breathing and was mentally reading herself. Elizabeth snickered, _'Does she really needa do all that? It's a frickin' jump and toe touch.' _Stacy finally was ready. She jumped up touched her toes landed and did a back flip landing on her feet. "That is a toe touch tuck you're up Elizabeth." Elizabeth walked to the middle. Jumped touched her toe landed and did a back flip just like Stacy but more smoothly. Stacy scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "So you can do a toe touch tuck don't mean ya better than me." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well maybe not with that but how about this?" Elizabeth walked over to a corner, she started a run, bent over in to a hand stand, sprang herself off the ground did three flips in the air landing perfectly on her feet. Stacy's mouth was wide. Elizabeth laughed, and gave a single finger salute, she walked over to Alexander, "C'mon princess ya got an outfielder ta hit," she grinned, "Do ya even know how ta hold a bat?" They walked out to the baseball field. Alexander took the pitchers mound. Elizabeth threw Stacy a bat.

"Batta up!" Alexander called; Elizabeth pushed Stacy out on first base. Alexander wound up the pitch he threw Stacy a curveball which she barely even tapped the ball before she let out a yelp. Elizabeth laughed.

"Thanks for hittin' the ball back ta me at least." Stacy was ticked she threw the bat and walked off the field. Alexander stretched his head; "I think I ticked off da princess…" he shrugged.

"Well at least she tried I guess?" Elizabeth laughed. Alexander walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up bridal style running to his car. "'Ey why ya carryin' me?" She giggled.

"Well the best women won and she needs ta be treated like a queen." Alexander smirked and kissed her. They got to the car. Alexander put her down and held her close. "Yous know Lizzy, ya quite the women." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Everythin' I eva wanted in one chick." He chuckled Lizzy hit him.

"Well ya was bein' sweet, ya know I hate bein' called a chick." Elizabeth got into the car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Alexander got into the driver's seat they drove off.

"Do ya think she'll leave us alone now?" Lizzy looked out the window. Alexander glanced at her.

"Well she'll eitha leave us alone or what we did made it worse." He laughed and grabbed her hand. Alexander parked the car on the street next to the abandoned ball park; they got out and walked into the field. Alexander threw Lizzy her bat. Elizabeth caught it easily; she walked over to first base. Alexander pitched a regular ball she hit it effortlessly, "Bonk!" Alexander ran to get it, Elizabeth ran to third base by the time he grabbed it. Alexander just laughed, she walked back to first base Alexander threw her a curveball with a lot of heat on it Elizabeth hit it but just barely, "Boink!" Alexander caught and threw it at her it her he leg a few feet before she ran back to first base.

"'Ey! Can't ya throw it a little lighter hon?" She rubbed her leg.

"Sorry Sweet cheeks, are you a'right?" He ran over to Lizzy to look at her leg. Elizabeth grinned and tackled Alex to the ground. "I knew dis was a trick." He chuckled and let Elizabeth, pin him down.

"If you knew it, then why ain't ya doin' anything 'bout it or am I really that much stronga?" She grinned. Alexander looked at her he flipped her on her back pinning her hands above her head.

"Yous ain't stronga than me sweet heart, ya know yous are cute like dis," He leaned down and kissed her trailing down her neck. "Too bad we ain't ona bed though." He wiggled his eye brows. Elizabeth blushed, _'__There he goes wit' his stupid flirtin' again__.__' _Elizabeth gave Alexander a quick peck on the lips, he smiled, leaning down he let her foreheads touch, _'Geez is there anythin' this gal can't do every little thing wit' her, she's just perfect.' _Alex gave her a deep passionate kiss, he let go of her hands to rest them on either side of her.

After a few minutes Alexander broke the kiss, he nuzzled her neck. "Babe… dis is probably the worst time ta ask this." He kissed her neck a bit, she let out a little moan. "It's really early n all but ya wanna go ta prom wit' me?" Even though she knew it was going to be asked Elizabeth's stomach filled with butterflies, she nodded. Alexander smiled; he rolled off of her and stood holding his hand out. She grabbed it, Alex pulled her up. Elizabeth grabbed the ball and went to the pitcher's mound. Alexander tapped his bat on his shoes. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pitched the ball. Alexander hit it easily, "Bonk!" He ran around the bases, "I'm runnin' circles around ya." He chuckled. Elizabeth threw the ball to first base he slid in just in time.

"I hate that yous fasta than me." She pouted.

"Just practice sweet cheeks; I do have a year on ya." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Elizabeth wound up her special curveball, she threw it. Alexander hit it, the ball was heading in Lizzy's direction, she jumped, Lizzy almost had it she jumped again in midair just like Alexander did the day before Elizabeth caught the ball and threw it at Alexander. The ball hit him in the shoulder Elizabeth landed on her feet. Alex smiled.

"See sweet heart it just happens." He picked the ball off the ground, "I think it's time ta head home. Maybe I can spend the night again," He put his arm around Lizzy after she grabbed the bat, she leaned into him.

"Why would ya wanna do that?" She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Alexander just smiled.

"Cause sleepin' wit ya by my side and then wakin' up to ya wit ya hair a mess, is the greatest feelin' a man like me can have." He gave her a kiss; they walked to the car got in and drove home.

That night Alexander spent the night with Elizabeth once more, much to Elizabeth's surprise, usually her mother freaked out about Alexander spending the night out of nowhere, unless he was locked out of his house. Alexander pulled Elizabeth into him smiling.

"Good night sweet cheeks." He gave a light kiss against her cheek she blushed and cuddled into him.

"Night Hon." She fell asleep. Alexander had that stupid grin on his face like he always does when he is around her.

The next day Lizzy was at her locker, getting her creative writing binder. Two hands slammed on either side of her Lizzy smiled thinking it was Alexander. She turned around to find Edward with his lips puckered up. Elizabeth punched him out of instinct. Edward stumbled backwards smiling. He rubbed his chin, "Well at least, you remember I like it rough." He walked back over. Elizabeth growled.

"What do ya want Eddie." She turned back around and slammed her locker. Alexander was walking up.

"I wrote you something in class yesterday," He winked, "You're going to love it." He handed her the paper, Elizabeth didn't take it "I put a lot of work into that; I normally don't do that for people so you should feel special Liz." He got closer to her and put the paper down her shirt lightly brushing up against her breast. Alexander ran up and pushed him away from Elizabeth.

"Ya wanna get ya hand outta my girl's shirt there asshole?" He stood protectively between them ready for a fight. Edward chuckled.

"Your girl huh, well considerin' you cheated yesterday with that curveball." He looked over at Alexander. His hand was balled into a fist, Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Alex it ain't worth it…" She held tighter. Alexander relaxed some.

"I ain't a cheata so how 'bout a little competition like the girl did yestaday?" He grinned, "See if yous can beat my record on the track." He scratched his chin. He turned around and reached into Elizabeth's shirt to fish out the poem Edward stuffed in it. "Excuse me sweet cheeks." He winked, pulling his hand out. "We can see which onea us is the better writa here for Elizabeth." He balled up the paper and threw it back at him.

Edward picked it up off the ground. "You can go first Alex, you know save the best for last and all that jazz." He smirked, Alexander grinned.

"A'right, a'right let's do this." He turned to Elizabeth grabbed her hands and kissed them, "Lizzy, Sweet Cheeks yous know I ain't good with mushy poems and crap, so bare wit me okay?" He nuzzled her neck and looked deeply into her eyes, "Sweet heart, yous is better than any homerun I eva hit or any grand slam I could make even if I was on the Red Sox." He gave a sly smile. "Don't ya even get me started on ya body, babe." Elizabeth laughed. Edward pushed Alexander out of the way.

"You call that a poem, c'mon that wasn't anythin'," He got close to Elizabeth, and grabbed her hands Alexander watched he could see the look of distress on Elizabeth's face. "Oh Dear Elizabeth, how your eyes remind me of a calm pool of sapphires and water, gentle and beautiful, how your natural pink lips beg for a kiss to bring warmth and redness to them in an endless charter. Your hair a natural brown of strength and passion that moves like ornate silk on the breeze, you're beauty is wasted on that fool Alexander, join with me before he turns your loveliness into an icy freeze breaking your beautiful spring body." Elizabeth blinked.

"That's really sweet n everythin' Eddie…" She ripped her hand away from him, "I ain't one for mushy, stuff." Alexander leaned again the locker and kicked his foot up wrapping his arms in front of himself.

"Meet at the track afta school see if yous can beat my record?" He chuckled walked over to Lizzy putting his arm around her and walked her to class. Edward stood there and he was mad.

School was out and Alexander was out on the track. Lizzy sat in the bleachers drinking a Bonk, Alexander threw her the stop watch as Edward walked out. "Instead of yous beatin' my record how's 'bout just a race?" Edward nodded.

"Then why ya give me a stop watch, Alex?" Elizabeth crushed the can and threw it in the garbage.

"Ta get my time." Elizabeth nodded. Alexander stretched Edward was in a starting stance. Alexander stood there ready, Elizabeth smiled.

"Go!" Elizabeth started the watch and they both took off at first Edward was keeping up with Alexander pretty well but he started to slow down a minute into it. Alexander was the first to finish. Edward finished a few seconds after. Elizabeth stopped the watch. "Looks like a minute fifteen, Honey." Elizabeth jumped off the bleachers. She looked over at Edward his face was red. She walked over and handed him a Bonk. Elizabeth walked back over to Alexander and they headed for the car.

"So Babe what do I get for winnin' ya?" Alexander opened the driver's door for Lizzy she got in.

"Yous want me ta drive ya car?" She looked over at Alex who sat in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah why not, so what do I get?" He grinned and leaned back. Elizabeth lifted the arm rest and jumped in his lap. Alexander let out a moan.

"'Ey careful there sexy, we are still at school in da parkin' lot." He gave a wink; Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss, and hopped back in the driver's seat she sped out of the parkin' lot and drove home.

It had been nine months since Alexander and Elizabeth's competitions. It was time for prom. Elizabeth was putting on her below the knee crimson red dress that had a black sash that tied in the back; the dress had inch wide straps. Elizabeth's mother was putting her hair up in a curly pony tail. The doorbell rang, Elizabeth slipped on her tennis shoes and ran down to the door, and her mother answered it before Lizzy could get to it.

"'Ey there Mrs. K is Lizzy ready?" Alexander was messing with his dark red tie. Her mother slapped his hand away from the tie and fixed it for him.

"My word, Alexander Williams, you do clean up very nicely, you look so much like yous dad." Mrs. K adjusted the black fedora on his head. Alexander was blushing, Elizabeth coughed. Alexander looked over at her, his eyes widen, he took off his fedora he walked over to Lizzy, who was blushing.

"Liz... Lizzy… yous look… well I mean… umm…" Alexander swallowed, _'I can't even speak, she looks so gorgeous.' _Alexander rubbed the back of his neck; he grabbed her hands and kissed them gently. Elizabeth giggled.

"Yous look handsome to Alexander." Elizabeth smiled. There was a flash and a click of the camera. Alexander and Elizabeth laughed.

"We… uh… need ta go its six n the dance starts at eight, we haven't even ate yet." Alexander held out his arm and slipped his hat back on, Elizabeth took it. They walked out to the car and drove off to eat before the dance started. After they ate the couples stood outside the doors waiting to go in. The doors flew open and Mr. Jones was letting everyone in, Alexander handed him the tickets. "Ready ta dance there Babe?" He grinned. Elizabeth nodded.

The music was blaring, Alexander grabbed Elizabeth's hands and twirled her, he moved around her, they were dancing in a circle moving their legs and arms. Elizabeth was laughing, _'He was right he can't dance but at least he's tryin' right.' _Alexander caressed her cheek smiling lovingly at her. He led them to a table to sit down for a bit. _'I can't believe I'm wit this __beautiful girl right 'ere. How did I eva get so lucky. I really do needa make her mine, after graduation I'll ask her to be my girl.' _Alexander grinned and took her hand in his. An upbeat song started to play Alexander pulled Lizzy to the dance floor they started dancing again. Elizabeth was being twirled; their blood was pumping through their veins, the heart beats quickened.

The song died down to a slower pace, Elizabeth started walking back to the table, Alexander grabbed her hand and kissed it, Lizzy turned around. Alexander was blushing deeply, "Can I uh… have this dance sweet cheeks?" His other hand was behind his head he gave a shy smirk. Elizabeth blushed.

"Yes, Alex." Alexander pulled her into him, Alexander hesitantly rested his hands on her hips Elizabeth rested her on his shoulders. Alexander pulled her a bit closer; they started to sway to the music. Alexander's voice was soft.

"Elizabeth yous look so breath takin' tanight." Their foreheads pressed together. Elizabeth blushed, they danced in little circles.

"Ya know Alex, yous sweet when ya wanna be." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Lizzy, yous know onea these days I plan ta make yous an honest woman right? It ain't gonna be soon… but I promise I'll do it." He rubbed her cheek against hers; Elizabeth blushed and let out a loving sigh.

"Yous do that Alex, I'll be ready." The music had stopped but they kept dancing waiting until the next song.

A few songs after that Alexander and Elizabeth took another seat Alex threw Lizzy a Bonk from his pocket. They popped them open and downed them in a minute. Alexander looked over at the entrance to see Stacy and Edward walk in. Stacy and Edward were wearing the exact outfits as Alexander and Elizabeth but instead of red and black it was white and blue.

"What da hell are dey doin' 'ere?" Elizabeth smashed the can on the table; Alexander chuckled and stroked her arm, he stood and knelt down next to her

"Sweet cheeks c'mon don't let them ruin our night," His breathe was on her neck he gave a light nibble and kissed her neck. Elizabeth blushes, chills ran up and down her spine, she bit her lip.

"Alex… yous know that stuff does things." He pulled her up and pulled her to the dance floor.

"I know it does, but maybe that's what I'm tryin' ta do." He winked, Elizabeth pushed him lightly, Alexander grinned and pushed Lizzy back lightly. "C'mon Lizzy it's like a tradition, 'ere in Boston, senior prom, you party and get laid." Alexander and Elizabeth smirked, _'Well that is true… I don't know if I'm ready for this or__ not…__' _Elizabeth gave him a light kiss biting his lower lip he let out a moan. "Yous know that does stuff ta me to there, Lizzy." Alex pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, Elizabeth blushed she broke the kiss.

"Maybe Alex, maybe." Lizzy laid her head against Alexander's chest. "That's not the only reason why yous asked me ta prom is it?" She looked up into his bright green eyes, a saddened look on her face. Alexander lifted her chin and kissed her again, he broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers. Alex's voice was sweet and caring.

"Sweet cheeks don't think like that, I know it seems like all I think 'bout is sex, but I promise yous, it ain't the case. I think 'bout marriage and little brats runnin' 'round to. Lizzy, if you ain't comfortable wit' somethin' than we ain't gonna be doin' it." He nuzzled her neck, Elizabeth blushed, she wrapped her arms around his neck again leaning on him they swayed in a circle. Something or someone wrapped around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her away from Alexander. He grabbed on to her tight looking around to see who was doing it.

Edward finally got her free of Alex, Stacy took her place Alex tried to get free. "Alexander!" Lizzy was fighting, against Edward. Alexander was out of sight Edward had her pinned to the wall.

"Come on Sweet cheeks you know you want one dance with me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yous get one dance and den ya takin' back to Alexanda ya got it." She pushed him off her and walked, over to the dance floor, Edward grinned.

"Stacy… yous have no idea how mad at yous I am right now." Alex glared at Stacy pushing her away lightly.

"Alex sweetie, don't be like that you know you have always wanted the head cheerleader on your arm. It's prom night if you leave with me now." She looked up at him grabbed his arm and put it on her chest she winked, Alexander blushed, he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Yous ain't Lizzy." He tried to walk away Stacy pulled him back.

"This is my favorite song! One dance to change your mind?" She grabbed his hand and put them on her bottom, Alexander quickly moved his hand back up to her side, he held her at arm's length.

"Look 'ere Stacy okay," He danced in a circle, "I ain't the right guy for yous, okay? Ya needa stop comin' afta me got it? Yous ain't Elizabeth, ya neva gonna be Elizabeth, I promised Lizzy I'd make an honest women outta her, n I'm gonna do it." The song ended, Alex gave Stacy a light push off of him. "Ya got ya one dance. Now leave me alone." He walked off to find Elizabeth and Edward.

Edward's hand kept slipping down Elizabeth's back to her bottom, he squeezed, Lizzy was biting down on her lip to keep from punching him she moved his hand back up to her sides. "Keep slippin' ya hands and I'll knock ya teeth out got it?" Edward grinned.

"Oh baby you know what turns me…" Alexander punched Edward in the face and dragged Lizzy away. He held her tightly, Alex nuzzled her neck again, Elizabeth moaned. Alexander kissed her neck giving light bites here and there.

"A…Alex what are ya doin'?" She gripped his shoulders. Alexander whispered in her ear, his Bonk laced breath tickled her neck.

"Recalimin' yous as mine, yous has that weasels smell on ya." He chuckled running his hands up and down her sides, Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Alex… yous shouldn't be doin' this 'ere…" She let out a light moan, as Alexander kissed her neck again.

"Wanna go back home? There only 'bout half a hour of this left anyway." He nibbled her ear lobe, Elizabeth nodded. Alexander put his arm around Elizabeth she leaned into him.

The drive home was a fast one, Alexander unlocked the house, Elizabeth closing and locking the door behind them. The minute that door was closed Alex had Elizabeth's arms in the air pined to the door, kissing her neck as he trails up to her lips. Elizabeth was blushing and giving moans. Alexander broke the kiss for a minute to take off his tux, tie and the fedora he had on, he threw them on the ground.

"Alex... what if ya Ma comes home?" Her face was red her breathing got heavier.

"Ma's out till mornin' brotha's don't live 'ere anymore and 'Ben' left last week." He unbuttoned his shirt revealing his chiseled chest as he threw his shirt to the floor wrapping his arms around Elizabeth bridal style as he runs upstairs to his room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and sat down on his bed with Elizabeth on his lap.

Alexander lightly trailed his hand up her arm as he kissed her shoulder and removing the straps of her dress slowly while keeping a watchful eye on her facial expressions. He reached around to untie her black sash; Elizabeth was feeling his nice toned abs. Alexander continued to kiss her neck as she wraps her legs around his waist. He stood and turned around putting Lizzy on the bed, slowly slipping off her dress. Lizzy sat up kissing his chest as she is undoing his pants. Alex took them off and pushed Lizzy to the bed.

Alex ran his hand up her side lightly rubbing her breast; Elizabeth lifted herself up onto her elbows as Alex's hand reached back behind her unstrapping her bra. Elizabeth started breathing deeply.

"Is everythin' alright Sweet heart?" Alexander gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah… just a bit nervous is all…" Elizabeth took a deep breath. Alexander leaned down and gave her a loving kiss; he pressed his forehead against hers.

"If yous sure Sweet heart, rememba… if there's somethin' ya ain't comfy wit tell me and I'll stop." Elizabeth nodded.

Alexander kissed her neck giving light bites, Elizabeth moaned, _'Am I ready for dis? Like really, really ready for dis?' _Elizabeth's breathing picked up a bit as her hand starting roaming down Alexander's body getting to his boxers. Alex continued to kiss her neck trailing to her lovely lips, he gave a little bite on her lip as he rubbed her bare breast. _'She __ain't sayin' anythin' maybe she is ready for dis.' _Alexander gives a deep breath as his hand runs down to her panties. He looked at Elizabeth; she gave a nod and lifted up her bottom half. Alexander removed her underwear and kissed back up to her lips. He kissed her deeply giving her little rubs which made Elizabeth squirm, Alexander smirked.

"Yous enjoyin' that, Sweet cheeks?" He asked rubbed a bit, Elizabeth moaned loudly.

"Y...Yes…" She said biting her lip, Alexander took his boxers off as his harden member twitched slightly as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Alexander ripped open the little package, pulling the condom over himself he rubbed Lizzy with the head; she gripped the bed sheets as her cheeks were flushed.

"Babe… is yous sure yous okay wit this?" He kissed her lips lovingly he continued to rub her with his member. Elizabeth kissed him deeply, and gave a slight nod. "It might hurt for a minute… just look at me okay…" Lizzy nodded again. Alexander was beginning to get nervous, he guided himself to her entrance, he slowly started to give a light thrust, the tip of the head was in.

"Al…Alex…" He stopped immediately, and pulled out.

"Yeah, Sweet heart?" He looked down at Lizzy, her facial expression said it all she wasn't quite ready for this.

"I'm… I thought… I…" She couldn't get the words out, and the slightly disappointed look on Alexander's face wasn't helping. "I'm sorry…" Elizabeth's voice cracked, she sounded like she was about ready to cry. Alexander pulled her into a hug carefully.

"Don't worry 'bout it, sweet heart," He gave Elizabeth a deep kiss. "When yous is ready I'll be waitin'" He pulled off the condom put it back in the package and threw it in the trash. Elizabeth cuddled closer to him, they lay on the bed Alexander covered them up they cuddled and fell asleep.


	5. Junior year part two

**A/N warning contains violence, sexual themes, nudity, adult ****language.**

**Now here a special treat for my wonderful fans on here you get to pick which way you want Alexander to get to 2fort, What Am I talking about? Well Part two is broken up in two parts we have A and B. This one you are on will be titled Junior year Part two. Part A has Alexander running away from the police officers and Elizabeth talks him into turning himself in. You will have to find out what he did. Part B Will be titled Junior year Part two Addition, that version Alexander get caught and then taken to the police station. They have the same beginning and the same ending but you get to pick the middle(So you can read one and not have to read the other). Thank you everyone! And A Special thanks to My Wonderful Beta readers M&E that dropped everything just to read these to get them up this sooner. As Always I'm sorry for the horrible Boston accent and HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! **

* * *

Junior year

"Oh Alexander Scott Williams I am so proud a yous!" Alexander's mother was in tears as she saw her baby boy in his cap and gown; she ran over and hugged him tightly, "I'm so so sorry I gotta miss the ceremony, but I just can't miss work taday, make sure yous get Elizabeth ta record it all I wanna see it, the last of my boys graduatin' highschool." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a chain with dog tags on them. "I'm givin' these ta yous they was ya fatha's. Alexander grabbed them and turned them over in his hand the name had long been faded.

"Thanks Ma, I'll take good carea them." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek; he put the dog tags around his neck and tucked them into his shirt. "I'm sorry ya have ta miss the ceremony, I'll make sure Lizzy gets everythin' don't ya worry."

"Is yous really gonna do that taday? Afta ya graduation?" She smiled at him. Alexander nodded as they walked into the living room.

"Course I am, she's da girl Ma, n I wanna make sure she's my girl. It ain't like I'm proposin' or anythin' just givin' her a ring n askin' her to be mine is all." She smiled; Alex took the box from his pocket opening it to reveal a silver ring with a deep red ruby. Mrs. Williams pinched Alexander's cheek and gave him one last hug before walking out to her car and driving off to work. Shortly after his mother left there was a tiny knock on the door, Alex quickly closed the box and stuffed it back into his pocket and answered the door, there was a click of a camera and a bright flash, Elizabeth laughed.

"Yous ready ta go Alex?" Elizabeth was wearing a plain black dress with her hair up in a braid, Alexander nodded and they walked out. They got in to the car and drove off toward the school.

"Yous didn't bring ya bat huh?" Alexander asked as he parked the car.

"No why?" They got out and walked toward the school.

"Well 'cause afta dis thing here we are gonna go to field… and I gotta ask you somethin' really important." There was a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well I can use ya bat it ain't much heava than mine." She smiled and followed Alexander into the gymnasium.

Alexander pointed to where he wanted Elizabeth to sit, "Make sure yous get everything Sweet cheeks, okay?" Elizabeth nodded and took her seat; Alexander gave her a deep loving kiss with a hand on her knee and the other resting behind her neck. Over the intercom Mr. Jones yelled.

"If the graduating class of twenty thirteen could please report to your assigned teachers it would be appreciated and congratulations to every last one of you!" The intercom shut off with a click.

"Meet me by da car okay sweet cheeks?" Elizabeth nodded, Alexander handed her his keys and walked away. The ceremony started, the band played the national anthem and the school song, Elizabeth clicked the record button on her camera as the graduating class started to walk into the gym and they sat down into their assigned seats. After the Vice principle gave her speech, the diplomas were handed out. Alexander's row stood and started their walk; Elizabeth zoomed to get a better view of Alexander, of course she wasn't too happy that Stacy was in front of him.

"Stacy Rose White." Stacy walked up on stage grabbed her diploma and walked off, she looked slightly mad.

"Alexander Scott Williams." Alex smirked walked up on stage he grabbed his diploma looked in the direction of Elizabeth and yelled.

"I DID IT MA!" The gym started to laugh; he walked excitedly off the stage shaking the administrator's hands he ran back to his seat. After the rest of the names had been called the vice principle walked back up to the microphone.

"If the graduates of twenty thirteen would please raise you may move your tassels to the left side and congratulations everyone you made it!" The graduates stood up took off their caps and threw them in the air aside from Alexander who was already moving to get to Elizabeth.

Alexander ran over to Elizabeth he took off his cap and gown stuffing them in Elizabeth's bag he scooped her up in his arms and ran out to the car, Elizabeth giggled and blushed.

"Alex what are ya doin?" She grabbed and held on to his neck.

"We are gonna go ta the field…" Alexander stopped in his tracks when he saw Eddy by his car. Edward pushed himself off the car and walked over to the couple. Alexander put Elizabeth down but held her close. "What do ya want Eddy?" Alexander glared at him, still not happy about what happened on prom night.

"I need to speak with Liz. It's of an important matter." Edward held his hand out to Elizabeth; she swatted it away and looked at him.

"What do ya want Eddy?" She glared at him, clutching Alexander more.

"Elizabeth," He pulled her away from Alexander much to his displeasure. "I care deeply for you." Elizabeth blinked. "I want you to be happy but not with a guy that cheats at baseball, and doesn't even care 'bout you. Date me and you will be happy. Please Elizabeth Sweet Heart." Alexander was mad Elizabeth blinked again.

"Edward you ain't knowin' when ta quit do ya? Look Alexander ain't a cheata and he does care 'bout me can ya just leave me alone, I have Alex." Elizabeth was blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm not leaving Liz unless you come with me." Edward grabbed her arm. "You know I'm better for you than he is you know this." Edward was pulling Elizabeth. Alexander blinked, _'Is he really doin' t__his right in fronta me?'_ Alexander pushed Edward off Elizabeth.

"I think ya need ya head examined the lady said she ain't goin' anywhere wanna leave us alone now chucklenuts?" Alexander took a step closer to Edward. Eddy punched Alexander, he stumbled back a bit and wiped his mouth there was a bit of blood. "Oh we finally gotta tough guy do we?" He spat, Alexander grinned and had an evil look in his eyes, Elizabeth backed away, _'No one has eva punched Alexander before…'_

Edward shook his hand. "Liz is better off with me not a loser that can't even hit a freaking ball, do a bet fairly, or treat a woman with respect," Edward kept going, "Not even a damn all-star like you could make it into the damn Red Sox." Alexander chuckled, Elizabeth backed away more. "Keep the stupid bitch if she wants to waste her damn life on you, than so fucking be it, but I ain't backing down from a fight with you." Edward swung at Alexander again; Alex grabbed his wrist, quickly and bent it upward forcibly breaking it with ease.

"Now ya see Eddy, yous can insult me as much as ya want call me a cheata, a good for nothin', say I don't know how ta treat a lady, I ain't gotta issue wit that," Alexander pulled Edward's arm around to the back of him snapping it, "Yous can say I don't know nothin' 'bout baseball, and constantly harass Elizabeth and I, I ain't got a problem wit that eitha." He kicked Edward's back and he fell to the ground in horrible pain, by this time the parking lot was crowded with witnesses.

Edward was cradling his broken arm, Alexander's eyes were full of hate and blood lust; he opened the trunk of his car and pulled out his bat. "But when ya call my girl a bitch, ignore her when she says no, insult her in anyway, try ta drag her behind the bleachas ta have ya way wit her, grab her ass while she is givin' you one pity dance, and den flat out say she ain't worth it no more." Alexander twirled his bat in his hand bringing it up. "That's when we gotta problem. Now ya got anythin' ta say tough guy? Cause yous 'bout ta undastand why no one punches me." Edward whimpered. Alexander's bat swung down on Edward's back. He grinned, "BONK!" He hit again, "BOINK!"

Edward reached out for someone to help him they all watched; Elizabeth was in shock she never saw Alexander like this before, _'No… that's… that's not Alex… That's not the Alex I know… he wouldn't…'_ she couldn't move. Stacy ran out on to the scene knocking Elizabeth down trying to pull Alexander away from Edward, she was pushed away she got up and ran back into the school getting Mr. Jones. Alexander stopped hitting Edward he gave a light lick to his metal bat which now had a dent in it.

"Look at this, just caved in ya skull, my bat's still dry. No clumps of hair, nothin'." He grinned; Alexander was calmed down he walked over to Elizabeth and held out his hand to help her up. Elizabeth slapped Alex's hand away she ran and disappeared into the crowd. Alexander's eyes widen, he looked at the half dead Edward lying on the ground, he saw the crowd's faces in shock and fear, _'Shit… I… I lost control… No… Lizzy saw this… she had a frickin' front row seat…'_ Alexander started to run after Elizabeth yelling her name, "Elizabeth! Wait!" He caught up to her just barely grabbing her hand when his arms were being pulled behind him in hand cuffs.

He struggled a bit his dog tags jingling he finally relaxed, he hoped he would get a decent cell while in jail, he was most likely going to be in there for life. There was something in the back of his mind that kept saying the same thing over and over again, _'Run…__ hide… get outta 'ere.' _Right before the hand cuffs slapped down on his wrist he quickly spun around and took off running as fast as he could. There were gun shots aimed at his feet which he dodged, _'Twelve years__ a baseball really help ya endurance huh?' _He chuckled, as he ran past his bat he quickly grabbed it off the ground and he ran out of the parking lot.

Alex turned the corner and took off to the only safe place he could think of, the abandoned field. Alexander ran through the alley ways jumping over fences, he was almost to the field when he heard the police sirens just around the corner. _'Fuck… well I had a good run…' _He was so close to his goal all he had to do was jump over the fence or quickly run in and under the dugout, he heard barking, _'They have the frickin' K9 unit lookin' for me… __Okay, dis does not look good 'ere… um__…'_Alexander backed himself into the corner as the barking slowly moved further away from him; once the barking was inaudible he hopped the fence and sat in the dugout.

Alexander had no idea what he was going to do now, he didn't have his wallet, Elizabeth had that, he didn't have his car keys, and she had those also. He had his bat, a ball, and the ring he was going to give her. Alex pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the box he stared at the silver band with the deep ruby in the middle; a smile was brought to his face. _'Well… at least I still got dis even if I ain't gonna be able to give__ it to her.' _He sighed deeply, _'At least… Lizzy is okay…' _It was getting dark, and he put the ring back in his pocket and stared at the sky which had an orangeish pink tone to it.

There was a noise coming from the main entrance, _'They finally found me huh? Well I ain't goin'__ down wit outta fight.' _Alexander waited until the figure was in view; he pulled out his baseball, threw it in the air and hit it at the person, "Batta up!" The ball landed and the figure fell. "Come get some ya frickin' wuss." There was a loud scream.

"What the hell was dat crap!" Alexander blinked at the familiar voice.

"Lizzy? What are ya doin' 'ere?" He ran over to Elizabeth and held his hand out, she slapped it away again. "Okay…I deserved dat." He breathed deeply.

"Well I did come 'ere lookin' for yous, but I got hit in the head wit a frickin' baseball instead!" She got up and stumbled a bit, Alex tried to help but she pushed him away, she finally regained her balance, until she saw Alexander had his bat. Elizabeth fell to the ground and backed away from him.

"Lizzy, ya feelin' okay there, sweet cheeks?" He took a step closer, Elizabeth back away a bit more she was shaking. Alexander blinked, "Is ya scared a me, Sweet heart?" Those words gave him a bit of pleasure, he grinned. _'Wait… why am I happy '__bout dis? WHAT IS WRONG WIT ME?!' _Alexander raised the bat, Elizabeth covered her head with her hands, a minute passed she heard a clank on the ground; she looked up to find Alexander on his knees, head in his hands. "I'mma monster… I'm so sorry Elizabeth… I…I neva meant… ta… scare yous…" Elizabeth looked at Alexander she tackled him they both fell over.

"Alex!" She cuddled into his chest; he was shocked but accepted the hug immediately he wrapped his arms around her.

"Lizzy… I have somethin' for ya but I ain't gonna give it ta ya right now… I still needa think of a plan ta get me outta this mess… I'm thinkin' Canada… I mean who goes ta Canada right?" He held on to her tighter, "N a course my favorite gal will be comin' wit me… Bonk, baseball, n us. What more does we need? We can be a regula Bonnie n Clyde." Elizabeth broke the embrace.

"Ya do know that Bonnie and Clyde were found, shot 'bout fifty times and killed right?" She gave him a look that said do you even pay attention in history, Alexander chuckled. "No, Alex I came ta look for ya because well… I think yous should turn ya self in…" She rubbed the back of her head.

Alexander looked at her. "I could get life if I do dat!" He sat up quickly scaring Elizabeth. "Why would ya even think dats a good idea?" He threw his arms in the air. "Dis is un frickin' believable ya know dat? The one frickin' person I trust wants me ta turn myself in? Lizzy I 'bout killed a guy. Even if I don't get life I ain't getting out anytime soon eitha. Ya really want dat ta happen?" He stood and walked away from her.

"A course I don't Alex," She stood and walked over to him, "If ya turn ya self in yous gonna get less time, or even off semi scott free. Theys will have ya doin' probation or community service. Somethin' that ain't jail. Alex please ya gotta." She grabbed his shoulder Alex shook it off.

"Give me one, good reason why I gotta?" He was glaring at her, she knew he was mad.

"Causa me, I ain't gonna have ya be away from me for life, I ain't gonna be able to live wit that, yous did what ya did for me, I'mma feel bad, and it's betta than life right? Alex yous gotta learn ta think. Ya Ma's worried 'bout ya shes in tears," her eyes started to water. "N… well… I… I…" She was struggling with the words. Alexander smiled and hugged her.

"Okay Lizzy I'll go turn myself in." Elizabeth balled, soaking Alexander's red tee shirt.

"T…Thank… yous…" Alexander brought her head up and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Don't mention is sweet cheeks, yous betta get home it's gettin' late. If I do get life, yous can have my car." He smiled. Elizabeth nodded gave him a deep kiss, long hug and she walked away. Alexander sighed deeply ran a hand through his hair and started walking in the opposite directions to the police station.

Alex hesitated at the door of the station, _'I…I can't do dis…' _He started to back away from the station when Elizabeth's voice echoed in his mind, with the words she almost said. _'I gotta do dis… for her… I'__m really hopin' I ain't gonna get life…' _Alexander ran in to the police station, he walked up to the front desk the receptionist looked at him.

"How may I help a cutie like you?" She purred slightly, Alexander rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

"Ma'am I'm 'ere ta turn myself in." The receptionist looked at him and sighed.

"It's always the cute ones, name Sir?" She clicked on her computer bring up some files.

"Alexander Scott Williams…" She typed in his name.

"Oh… okay… please go to room one-sixteen a police officer will be with you shortly." She clicked some buttons on a telephone while Alexander walked back to room one-sixteen and took a seat.

A few moments later a police officer walked in and sat across the table and took Alexander's finger prints. He stood and grabbed Alexander by the arm and dragged the teen to another room where he got his mug shot taking, they returned back to the room, the police officer signed.

"Well boy, yous in the system now, congratulations." The Police officer sounded irritated, "Never understand why all the teenage males in this damn city always end up in the system. I'm not even going to start with the females." The police officer shuttered.

Alexander looked up at him, "'Ey… Don't I get a phone call or somethin'?" Alexander looked at his inked hands and wrapped wrist there were spots of blood on them. He stared at the blood stains and slowly shook. The officer handed Alex the phone and he called his mom at home, the phone began to ring. "Umm uh officer Sir, do I gotta stay da night? Or can I go home till my court date, when will dat be by da way?" The phone was still ringing.

"We will release into the custody of a parent or guardian, you're court date will be tomorrow son." Alexander nodded his mother finally answered the phone.

"Uh Ma… I kinda… well," He was nervous, "I kinda got in ta a fight… n I'm at the police station…" All he heard was yelling, the officer in the corner could hear every word of what Alex's mother was saying, he was had a frown on his face.

"Ya… Dumbass… Grounded… Just like ya fatha… Can't believe… Very disappointed." Were there only words Alexander could make out he slammed his head on the table, then that cute smile, those blue eyes and brown hair popped into his mind once more, _'At least… __Lizzy is okay…' _Those words kept repeating in his mind.

It was a long ride home Alexander's mother kept hitting him upside the head she continued to yell. They pulled up to the house they both got out of the car and Alexander was being pulled by his ear into the house. "Now I know you is ya father's son and ya brothas, brotha I shoulda sent ya ta military school when I had da chance!" She kicked Alexander's bottom when they got into the house. "Room! Now! March!" She was pointing up the stairs, Alexander walked up stairs slowly wondering if Elizabeth got home safely.

"Oh uh Ma… My court date is tamarra." His door slammed, Alex jumped on his bed. There was a knock on his door. "Uh.. yeah c'mon in Ma." Alexander's door opened.

"Alexanda ya said ya court date is tammorra right? So ya betta dress fancy, I still can't frickin' believe I gotta go back ta court ta get anotha onea yous outta trouble, I thought yous were gonna be like John, Paul, George, and Richard, good ones joinin' the military no fightin' but no yous hada turn out like Joey, Mike N Danny, needin' court date and havin' a criminal record before ya twenty." She sighed and straitened, her red dress. "Yous gonna be needin' ya sleep Sweetie." Her voice was a mix of loving and annoyed, she walked out closing his door.

"Yeah… thanks Ma…" He ran a hand threw his hair and looking up at his ceiling. _'Might as well get some sleep in my comfy bed…'_ He turned over on his side to see the prom picture of Elizabeth and him; he smiled, and fell asleep. He tossed and turned all through the night he finally got to sleep at one in the morning.

It was eight when his mother burst into his bedroom door waking him up. Alexander sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of his bed, he got dressed in a red dress shirt slacks his tennis shoes and a tie. Alexander brushed his teeth and walked downstairs to grab some toast before his court date. After Alexander and his mother ate breakfast they got into the car and drove to the courthouse. They walked into the courthouse and to court room one-fifteen, the sign above the door said assault and battery cases, Alexander began to shake again, they walked in, and took a seat. It started once the judge walked in.

The trial went on for an hour, after a quick recess, the judge pounded his gavel. "Alexander Scott Williams, you have been charged for assault with a deadly weapon, battery, and attempted man slaughter, how do you pled?" Alexander stood, he took a deep breath.

"Guilty your honor." The judge nodded.

"Because you turned yourself in on the same day you committed the crime you will be granted military probation you will leave at the beginning of summer, to begin you're yearlong training." He banged the gavel once more, "Court dismissed." He stood and walked out of the court room. Alexander and his mother stood his mother smiled. They walked out of the court room and drove home.

"Military service? Why da hell would they give me military service? I ain't military material," Alexander was pacing in his room, "I 'bout killed a guy and they givin' permission for me ta kill people? That just ain't right." He sat on the bed running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe that's what dey want, me in the military, so I can get killed and they don't gotta worry bout it." He lay down on his bed, "Well at least I ain't gotta do time. I'm sure I get holidays and crap off so I can still come ta see Ma n Lizzy… If I don't die that is." He continued to think about Lizzy, he had a goofy smile plastered on his face, which was quickly replaced by a smirk, and then a lustful look when he started to think about prom night Alexander felt himself twitch. He sighed deeply, "Well… dis sucks…" He got off his bed and locked his door.

Elizabeth finished her school day and drove home in Alexander's car. When she got back to the house she immediately went to Alexander's, she walked in to find Mrs. W baking a cake.

"Good after noon Mrs. W is Alex 'ere?" She was taking off her shoes, and putting her bag down on the floor.

"He is up in his room he was walkin' 'round, up there, probably sleepin' now." She took the cake out of the oven and set it on the counter, tell 'im it's time ta eat would ya sweetie? Yous can stay for dinna to if ya want." She smiled; Elizabeth nodded and walked up stairs to Alexander's room.

Elizabeth walked up to Alexander's door she was about to knock when she heard a light moan. She pressed her ear to the door Alexander grunted her name. "Uh... Lizzy..." He breathing was heavy. Elizabeth blinked, _'Is he…'_ She listened a bit longer until she heard a satisfied moan from Alexander. Elizabeth blushed, _'I'm not sure if I should feel special or kinda worried.'_ She bite her lip her hand slowly start to move down into her skirt, she gave a light rub and a quiet moan.

Alexander released, as someone knocked on his door, _'Shit!'_ "One minute!" Alexander quickly got up and ran over to his bathroom to clean himself off and grab a new pair of clothes, he ran to the door unlocking it he opened it to find a blushing Elizabeth. His face turned red, "Oh… uh… 'ey Lizzy… how long ya been there?" He noticed she was biting her lip.

"A minute or so… umm I came by to find out how everythin' is goin'." She stood there with her legs crossed. Alexander gave a toothy smirk and pulled her inside his room closing his door behind her. He lightly kissed her running his hands down her sides. Elizabeth wiggled around biting her lip more, Alexander whispered in her ear.

"Did my moans turn ya on sweet cheeks?" His breathe was hot against her neck, Elizabeth breathed heavily giving a slight nod. Alexander grinned, he stopped the teasing and walked to his bed he took a seat. Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at him. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"One neva do that again," She lightly punched him, "How is everythin'?" Elizabeth stretched.

"But it's so fun teasin' ya," He grinned. "everythin' is pretty good, I got off wit military service." He ran a hand threw his hair, "I don't know why they would do dat though." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and played with it.

"Military service huh? Yous gonna be a reguala G.I Joe huh?" She stifled a giggle. Alexander looked at her, _'Great…'_ Elizabeth continued. "Drop and give me twenty maggot!"

"Lizzy stop…" He gave her a warning voice, she continued.

"Yous call dat a push up! I've seen betta push ups on bras!" She chuckled.

"Elizabeth…" His voice had annoyance in it.

"I can't hear you private! You need to do twenty sit ups magg..." Alexander pushed her to the bed kissing her to shut her up.

"Lizzy you just don't know how ta shut up do ya?" He chuckled, kissing her neck; Elizabeth blushed and took it on herself to continue the teasing. Breathlessly her voice was a bit inaudible.

"Yous call… that a… a kiss…" She shook as Alexander's hands lightly traced around all her sensitive spots.

"Are ya gonna keep quiet 'bout the teasin' or do I gotta continue?" He whispered in her ear lightly nibbling her ear lobe. Elizabeth got goose bumps every time he did that.

"Show me whatcha got private…" She kissed him deeply.

Alexander grinned, "Ma'am yes ma'am." He kissed down her neck to her chest. Even if he was leaving soon to go and train to prepare for his military service, didn't mean he couldn't have one last stolen moment with Elizabeth, as long as there wasn't any sex of course.

That night after dinner Elizabeth stayed with Alexander, they made it a habit to spend the night with each other, any chance they got; Elizabeth turned to Alexander, "So… when are ya leavin'" She cuddled into his bare chest.

"Beginnin' a summa…" He stroked her hair leaning his cheek on her head. Elizabeth breathed deeply.

"How long ya gonna be gone for?" She began to shake a bit, she was starting to wish she did just run away with him, at least then they would be together.

"Trainin' takes a year, I'll sign up for two years, so that's three years at most?" He felt her shake; he knew what was going to happen soon Alexander pulled Elizabeth tighter into him. In a calming voice he started to sshh her, "Lizzy don't worry okay? I'll write ta ya. I'll even call ya if I can." He wrapped his other arm around her; Alex felt little wet droplets on his chest.

He pulled her chin up to him; he lightly kissed the tears away. "Sweet heart, c'mon now, stop cryin' a few years ain't nothin' we've dealt with Eddy and Stacy the past three years, were still goin' strong. Ain't nothin' gonna tear us apart." He wiped another tear away, "Elizabeth yous too cute ta cry ya gotta be happy. C'mon give me that award winnin' smile ya know ya wanna." He gave her a goofy grin. Elizabeth smiled, "There we go that's much betta I can see ya beautiful eyes n everything." He cupped her cheek in his hand wiping away the rest of the tears.

"Alexander…" She sniffled, "Promise me somethin'?" She looked directly in his eyes. Alexander nodded.

"Of course Sweet cheeks I told ya I'd do anything for yous." He hand slid to her shoulder, he lightly began to rub it.

"Don't die okay?" Alexander was shocked, _'Lizzy… outta alla the things you want me ta promise it's that…'_ Alexander ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He looked down at this beautiful girl in his arms, with her blue eyes that always got brighter and her soft brown hair.

"I promise Lizzy. I won't die." He hoped he could keep that promise. Elizabeth smiled and cuddled up to him more.

"But ya gotta promise me somethin'… he reached into his night stand and pulled out the box with the ring, he opened it, "Yous gotta promise ta be my girl Sweet heart n ya gotta wait for me, think you can do that?" He grinned, Elizabeth mouth dropped.

"I… Yes… I promise…" Alex took the ring out of the box it was attached to a silver necklace he put around Elizabeth's neck.

"I'm… we're not ready for that big commitment… but I promise Lizzy I will ask ya those four little words one day." He kissed her deeply. Elizabeth snuggled into his chest, Alex was pulling the sheet over them, Alexander gave a dreamy smirk, they soon fell asleep.

School was finally letting out Elizabeth silently wished, it was August again so she could keep Alexander for another nine months, 'He leaves in a little less den a week…' She played with her necklace he had giving her, she was walking toward Alexander car which he has let her borrow and then keep while he is on duty in the Badlands the past week Alexander got all of his papers for what he will be doing. Elizabeth was pulling the keys out of her pocket when she noticed Eddy by the car with his arm in a cast she smirked, 'He deserved it.'

"What do you want Edward?" Her voice was full of acid, even though he said he didn't care he was still trying to date her.

"You know what I want Elizabeth." He stepped in front of her.

"Ya wantin' ta get ya otha arm broke if ya ain't gonna be movin' outta da way. I know da fa sure. She was gritting her teeth.

"You're accent is so cute when you're mad Sweetie. Exactly how will my other arm get broken? Are you going to call your attack dog on me? Oh… wait… He can't do anything because he is on military probation, he's the military's attack dog now ain't that right Lizzy." Edward grinned.

"Edward. Move. Now." Elizabeth's hands were balled into fist.

"Or what Sweetie? What is a weak little girl like you gonna…" Elizabeth didn't let him finish his sentence she punched his eye and pushed him away from the car she got in and sped off. Edward grinned, 'I'll get her I got a year with her all to myself.'

Elizabeth got home and went to her room, she laid on her bed looking at all the pictures of her and Alex. The door of her room burst open, "'Ey there sweet cheeks," He gave a wink, "I got my assignment class taday." He sat on her bed she punched him. "OW! Ey ey ey what was da for?" He rubbed his arm.

"You should knock when ya enterin' a ladies room yous don't know what I coulda been doin'" She glared at him.

"Well if ya undressin' not like I haven't already saw ya nude Sweet heart. If ya doing somethin' else," He wiggled his eye brows suggestively, Elizabeth blushed when she figured out what he meant, "Well I'd be happy ta help ya wit that to." He grinned, Elizabeth pushed him off her bed.

"Anyway whatcha class? Afta all dose tests ya been havin' it should be somethin' important ya?" She crossed her legs and waited for him to talk.

"Causea my physical I had the beginning of da week I'mma Scout, which means I'll be doin' a buncha runnin' n crap." He put his back to the edge if Elizabeth's bed and leaned his head in her lap.

"Do ya know which company is hirin' ya yet?" She smiled stroking his cheek.

"Reliable Excavation and Demolitions uh… RED fa short." He nuzzled her hand with his cheek, 'Look at dis I'm like a frickin' puppy dog, ah geez I must really love dis gal huh? "Enough 'bout my work how was school taday Sweet cheeks." He kissed her hand and looked up interested.

"School was school but it was fun bein' the last day in school in all." She smirked, "Edward got punched, he has a frickin' hard head." She smiled down at him.

"Why'd ya punch him? N least I know my gal can take cara herself when I'm in the Badlands." He smiled.

"I punched him cause he was in my way, n he called ya a dog." Alexander made a noise.

"Psssttt that's the biggest lie I eva heard ya wouldn't punch him cause he was inna way now tell me the real reason? Did he call ya short? Or weak?" He grinned, "I mean even though ya are doesn't make it right for someone ta tease ya 'bout it." Elizabeth hit him again, "Ey ey watch da face sweet heart. Ya know I'm jokin'" He kissed her hand again.

"I told him ta move or else he said or else what, whats ya little weak girl like me gonna do, but he neva finished his sentence. He has a black eye now." Alexander laughed.

"Ya wanna date night tanight? Or ya wanna stay in?" Alexander had been pampering, her with roses and dates since the night of his court date. He wanted to leave her with fresh memories before he left.

"Can we stay in tanight? I'm comfy," She gave a little whine even if it wasn't needed the last few weeks Alex was wrapped around her finger and they both loved it.

"Sure thing babe but what'd I tell ya 'bout that whinin'?" He grinned turned around and kissed her deeply. After a minute or so she broke the kiss.

"Not ta do it cause I'm "sexy" when I whine." She air quoted and grinned.

"I don't believe I used da word sexy but yous are cute." He gave her his goofy grin she loved, "So I'mma make us dinna yous pick outta movie but please not anotha chick flick, I'm beggin' yous." Elizabeth nodded and walked over to her movies while Alex went to go make dinner.

Elizabeth grabbed the first three movies she saw which were The Sandlot, The Sandlot two and The Sandlot three. After a half an hour Alexander came back with two plates of spaghetti with garlic bread balanced on his arms two forks in his right hand wrapped in napkins and two cans of Bonk Atomic Punch in his left Elizabeth giggled and took the plates. Once they sat down, Elizabeth hit the play button and they began to eat their dinner.

A few hours later their Sandlot marathon was over Alexander took their plates and empty cans of Bonk down stairs he came back up and sat next to Elizabeth on the futon he put his arm around her, she cuddled into him which always surprised him, Alex leaned his cheek on Elizabeth's head. "Yous know Lizzy, take a guess at what I'm goin' ta miss while in the Badlands." He voice was soothing and full of love.

"Red Sox tickets and ice cold bonk?" She chuckled. Alexander smiled.

"You." He kissed the top of her head which smelled like Strawberries like it always did.

"I'mma miss you to Alex." She cuddled closer smelling his chocolate body wash, _'The next three year__s are gonna be hell wit out ya Alexander… Unless I can do somethin' ta shorten it.'_ She got an idea. Alexander spend the night with Elizabeth, they slept on her futon once more and like always Elizabeth fell asleep before he did.

Alexander looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms he couldn't help but smile, he lightly kissed her cheek while he whispered in her ear, "I love you Elizabeth Maria Kelley." He held her closely there was a light smile on her lips he fell asleep.

The day of Alexander's departure had arrived, Alex, Lizzy and their parents were at the train station saying their goodbyes, Elizabeth's mother gave him a warm hug and fresh batch of cookies, "Yous be good now ya got it Alexander?" Alexander laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. K thanks for da cookies." He gave her a hug in a low voice he whispered, "Please take cara Lizzy… I arranged somethin' wit the flower shop so every time I get my paycheck from the boss some a da money goes to them and they will be sending a some roses please make sure she gets them…" Lizzy's mom nodded and stepped away. Alexander's mother ran up and put her arms around him giving him a tight hug, she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't forget ta call ya got it boy?" She poked his chest warningly, "Or else." Alexander nodded, and hugged her back. Elizabeth was leaning against a support beam away from them trying to look uninterested.

"Ma can ya do me a favor?" She nodded, Alexander handed her his car keys, "Don't let Lizzy drive home by herself please, yous take my car and have Lizzy ride wit her mom okay? I ain't wantin' her ta get hurt." His mother pinched his cheek and nodded, she walked out to Alex's car, and drove off, _'Well dat's one way__ a doin' it I guess…'_ Alexander put the cookies in his bag and walked over to Elizabeth, with each step his heart grew a bit heavy. Elizabeth's mother put her hand on Alexander's shoulder.

"Tell her I'll be waitin' in the car okay?" Alexander nodded, after a few more steps he was standing in front of her. Elizabeth looked up at him and began to talk, Alexander quickly pinned her to the beam and gave her the most loving deep kiss imaginable. Elizabeth fell into the kiss tears streaming from her eyes, Alexander broke the kiss.

"Elizabeth… what did I tell you 'bout cryin'?" He held her in a tight embrace one arm was wrapped around her waist, the other her around shoulder with his hand resting on the back of her head. Alexander pulled her close lightly pushing her head on to this shoulder.

Elizabeth sniffled, her voice was harsh and it cracked, "That… I'm too… Cute to…" She couldn't help it.

"Beautiful n cute are two different things Sweet cheeks, I said yous was too beautiful ta cry. I'll write, I'll call, hell I'll send frickin' smoke signals if I gotta, but ain't no way I'm gonna stop talkin' to ya, it may not be every day, but at least once a week maybe more okay sweet heart?" Elizabeth nodded, Alexander could feel how wet his shirt was Elizabeth stopped sobbing, the conductor came over the intercom and said something about twenty minutes until boarding time but Alexander was lost in those innocent baby bright blue eyes and her soft long strawberry smelling hair.

"Yous gotta go soon… I guess this is good bye then?" Her eyes started to swell once more.

"Lizzy sweet heart, it ain't eva gonna be good bye, just a really long see ya soon. Ya ma's waiting in da car yous should get goin' promise me somethin' Sweet cheeks," Elizabeth nodded, "Don't be drivin' for a while okay? I ain't wantin' ya ta get hurt." Their foreheads touched.

"I promise Alex." She gave him one last hug, Lizzy's hands clinched, and balled in to fists when the conductor came back over the intercom telling them it was time to board the train. Alexander gave her a deep kiss and hugged her tightly he pulled away much to Elizabeth's displeasure.

"Thank you darlin'" He gave her another kiss, "I gotta go but I promise ta see ya soon okay?" He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Okay Alex," Elizabeth put on the best real smile she could, "I'll see ya soon." Alexander smiled and hugged her.

"There's that beautiful smile," He grabbed the ring around her neck and gave it a kiss before walking away to board his train. He turned around and waved before he disappeared.

Elizabeth turned, she didn't want to watch the train leave, she silently yelled to herself, "I love you Alexander… please come back to me…" Elizabeth walked out to the car and got in.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" her mom asked concerned. Elizabeth nodded and smiled thinking more of her plan.

"I will be Ma…" They drove home. When she got upstairs to her room she finally decided she was going to put her plan into action after she graduates. She looked at the picture of Alexander and her on prom night, she smiled. _'I'm gonna join the wa__r in the Badlands and ain't no one gonna be stoppin' me eitha.'_


	6. Junior year part two (Addition)

**A/N warning contains violence, sexual themes, nudity, adult ****language.**

**Now heres a special treat for my wonderful fans on here you get to pick which way you want Alexander to get to 2fort, What Am I talking about? Well Part two is broken up in two parts we have A and B. This one you are on will be titled Junior year Part two addition This is part B. This has Alexander getting caught and taken to the police station. Part A Will be titled Junior year Part two that version Alexander get Alexander runs and Elizabeth has to talk him into turning himself in. They have the same beginning and the same ending but you get to pick the middle (so you can read one and not have to read the other). Thank you everyone! And A Special thanks to My Wonderful Beta readers M&E that dropped everything just to read these to get them up this sooner. As Always I'm sorry for the horrible Boston accent and HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! **

* * *

Junior year

"Oh Alexander Scott Williams I am so proud a yous!" Alexander's mother was in tears as she saw her baby boy in his cap and gown; she ran over and hugged him tightly, "I'm so so sorry I gotta miss the ceremony, but I just can't miss work taday, make sure yous get Elizabeth ta record it all I wanna see it, the last of my boys graduatin' highschool." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a chain with dog tags on them. "I'm givin' these ta yous they was ya fatha's. Alexander grabbed them and turned them over in his hand the name had long been faded.

"Thanks Ma, I'll take good carea them." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek; he put the dog tags around his neck and tucked them into his shirt. "I'm sorry ya have ta miss the ceremony, I'll make sure Lizzy gets everythin' don't ya worry."

"Is yous really gonna do that taday? Afta ya graduation?" She smiled at him. Alexander nodded as they walked into the living room.

"Course I am, she's da girl Ma, n I wanna make sure she's my girl. It ain't like I'm proposin' or anythin' just givin' her a ring n askin' her to be mine is all." She smiled; Alex took the box from his pocket opening it to reveal a silver ring with a deep red ruby. Mrs. Williams pinched Alexander's cheek and gave him one last hug before walking out to her car and driving off to work. Shortly after his mother left there was a tiny knock on the door, Alex quickly closed the box and stuffed it back into his pocket and answered the door, there was a click of a camera and a bright flash, Elizabeth laughed.

"Yous ready ta go Alex?" Elizabeth was wearing a plain black dress with her hair up in a braid, Alexander nodded and they walked out. They got in to the car and drove off toward the school.

"Yous didn't bring ya bat huh?" Alexander asked as he parked the car.

"No why?" They got out and walked toward the school.

"Well 'cause afta dis thing here we are gonna go to field… and I gotta ask you somethin' really important." There was a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well I can use ya bat it ain't much heava than mine." She smiled and followed Alexander into the gymnasium.

Alexander pointed to where he wanted Elizabeth to sit, "Make sure yous get everything Sweet cheeks okay?" Elizabeth nodded and took her seat; Alexander gave her a deep loving kiss with a hand on her knee and the other resting behind her neck. Over the intercom Mr. Jones yelled.

"If the graduating class of twenty thirteen could please report to your assigned teachers it would be appreciated and congratulations to every last one of you!" The intercom shut off with a click.

"Meet me by da car okay sweet cheeks?" Elizabeth nodded, Alexander handed her his keys and walked away. The ceremony started, the band played the national anthem and the school song, Elizabeth clicked the record button on her camera as the graduating class started to walk into the gym and they sat down into their assigned seats. After the Vice principle gave her speech, the diplomas were handed out. Alexander's row stood and started their walk; Elizabeth zoomed to get a better view of Alexander, of course she wasn't too happy that Stacy was in front of him.

"Stacy Rose White." Stacy walked up on stage grabbed her diploma and walked off, she looked slightly mad.

"Alexander Scott Williams." Alex smirked walked up on stage he grabbed his diploma looked in the direction of Elizabeth and yelled.

"I DID IT MA!" The gym started to laugh; he walked excitedly off the stage shaking the administrator's hands he ran back to his seat. After the rest of the names had been called the vice principle walked back up to the microphone.

"If the graduates of twenty thirteen would please raise you may move your tassels to the left side and congratulations everyone you made it!" The graduates stood up took off their caps and threw them in the air aside from Alexander who was already moving to get to Elizabeth.

Alexander ran over to Elizabeth he took off his cap and gown stuffing them in Elizabeth's bag he scooped her up in his arms and ran out to the car, Elizabeth giggled and blushed.

"Alex what are ya doin?" She grabbed and held on to his neck.

"We are gonna go ta the field…" Alexander stopped in his tracks when he saw Eddy by his car. Edward pushed himself off the car and walked over to the couple. Alexander put Elizabeth down but held her close. "What do ya want Eddy?" Alexander glared at him, still not happy about what happened on prom night.

"I need to speak with Liz. It's of an important matter." Edward held his hand out to Elizabeth; she swatted it away and looked at him.

"What do ya want Eddy?" She glared at him clutching Alexander more.

"Elizabeth," He pulled her away from Alexander much to his displeasure. "I care deeply for you." Elizabeth blinked. "I want you to be happy but not with a guy that cheats at baseball, and doesn't even care 'bout you. Date me and you will be happy. Please Elizabeth Sweet Heart." Alexander was mad Elizabeth blinked again.

"Edward you ain't knowin' when ta quit do ya? Look Alexander ain't a cheata and he does care 'bout me can ya just leave me alone, I have Alex." Elizabeth was blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm not leaving Liz unless you come with me." Edward grabbed her arm. "You know I'm better for you than he is you know this." Edward was pulling Elizabeth. Alexander blinked, _'Is he really doin' this right in fronta me?' _Alexander pushed Edward off Elizabeth.

"I think ya need ya head examined the lady said she ain't goin' anywhere wanna leave us alone now chucklenuts?" Alexander took a step closer to Edward. Eddy punched Alexander, he stumbled back a bit and wiped his mouth there was a bit of blood. "Oh we finally gotta tough guy do we?" He spat, Alexander grinned and had an evil look in his eyes, Elizabeth backed away, _'No one has eva punched Alexander before…' _

Edward shook his hand. "Liz is better off with me not a loser that can't even hit a freaking ball, do a bet fairly, or treat a woman with respect," Edward kept going, "Not even a damn all-star like you could make it into the damn Red Sox." Alexander chuckled, Elizabeth backed away more. "Keep the stupid bitch if she wants to waste her damn life on you, then so fucking be it, but I ain't backing down from a fight with you." Edward swung at Alexander again; Alex grabbed his wrist, quickly and bent it upward forcibly breaking it with ease.

"Now ya see Eddy, yous can insult me as much as ya want call me a cheata a good for nothin' say I don't know how ta treat a lady, I ain't gotta issue wit that," Alexander pulled Edward's arm around to the back of him snapping it, "Yous can say I don't know nothin' 'bout baseball and constantly harass Elizabeth and I, I ain't got a problem wit that eitha." He kicked Edward's back and he fell to the ground in horrible pain, by this time the parking lot was crowded with witnesses.

Edward was cradling his broken arm, Alexander's eyes were full of hate and blood lust; he opened the trunk of his car and pulled out his bat. "But when ya call _my _girl a bitch, ignore her when she says no, insult her in anyway, try to drag her behind the bleachas ta have ya way wit her, grab her ass while she is givin' you one pity dance, and den flat out say she ain't worth it no more." Alexander twirled his bat in his hand bringing it up. "That's when we gotta problem. Now ya got anythin' ta say tough guy? Cause yous 'bout ta undastand why no one punches me." Edward whimpered. Alexander's bat swung down on Edward's back. He grinned, "BONK!" He hit again, "BOINK!"

Edward reached out for someone to help him they all watched; Elizabeth was in shock she never saw Alexander like this before,_ 'No… that's__…__ that's not Alex… That's not the Alex I know… he wouldn't…'_ she couldn't move. Stacy ran out on to the scene knocking Elizabeth down trying to pull Alexander away from Edward, she was pushed away she got up and ran back into the school getting Mr. Jones. Alexander stopped hitting Edward he gave a light lick to his metal bat which now had a dent in it.

"Look at this, just caved in ya skull, my bat's still dry. No clumps of hair, nothin'." He grinned; Alexander was calmed down he walked over to Elizabeth and held out his hand to help her up. Elizabeth slapped Alex's hand away she ran and disappeared into the crowd. Alexander's eyes widen, he looked at the half dead Edward lying on the ground, he saw the crowd's faces in shock and fear, _'Shit… I… I lost cont__rol… No… Lizzy saw this… she had a frickin' front row seat…' _Alexander started to run after Elizabeth yelling her name, "Elizabeth! Wait!" He caught up to her just barely grabbing her hand when his arms were being pulled behind him in hand cuffs. He struggled a bit his dog tags jingling he finally relaxed, he hoped he would get a decent cell while in jail, he was most likely going to be in there for life.

The police officer escorted Alexander to the police car and put him in; the officer slammed the door shut. The drive to the Police station was a quick and quiet one, Alexander kept thinking about Elizabeth, _'How could I do that in fronta of her? Did I just ruin everythin'. Geez… is Edward okay? I didn't… Kill him did I?' _Alexander's mind was racing a mile a minute he tried to run his hand through his hair, then he remembered he was cuffed, _'__How do I tell Ma? Will I eva get outta here? I'm gonna get life ain't I?' _He started to shake and his eyes watered.

The police officer parked his squad car in the parking lot, he got out and opened the door for Alexander before pulling him in to the station, once inside he shoved Alexander in a room, he release Alexander from the hand cuffs. Alex rubbed his wrists when he noticed the blood on his hand wraps, he felt sick to his stomach.

"Sit down boy." Alexander listened and sat down immediately and got his finger prints taking. He was then pushed into the next room for his mug shot. After his prints and mug shots were taking he was dragged back into the small room. "You're now in the system congratulations." The officer had a smug look on his face.

"'Ey don't I get one phone call or somethin'?" Alex was still shaking. The police officer threw him a phone to make his call, "How long am I gonna be in 'ere?" He started to dial his mother's work number.

"It will take a week to set up the court day; so until than you will be released into a parent or guardians care and on house arrest. Once the court day is finalized, you will be back here that is when you get your sentence understand?" The Officer grinned; Alexander nodded as the cop walked in to a corner and sat down. The phone was ringing on the other end and Alexander's mother answered.

"Uh Ma… I kinda… well," He was on the verge of tears, "I kinda got in ta a fight… n I'm at the police station…" All he heard was yelling, the officer in the corner could hear every word of what Alex's mother was saying, he was laughing.

"Ya… Dumbass… Grounded… Just like ya fatha… Can't believe… Very disappointed." Were there only words Alexander could make out he slammed his head on the table wishing to end it all right there, then that cute smile, those blue eyes and brown hair popped into his mind once more, _'At least… Lizzy is okay…' _

It was a long ride home Alexander's mother kept hitting him upside the head she continued to yell. They pulled up to the house they both got out of the car and Alexander was being pulled by his ear into the house. "Now I know you is ya father's son and ya brothas, brotha I shoulda sent ya ta military school when I had da chance!" She kicked Alexander's bottom when they got into the house. "Room! Now! March!" She was pointing up the stairs, Alexander turned to walk up the stairs, which is when he silently broke down.

Alexander stayed in his room for the entire week; he hadn't seen Elizabeth since the day he was taking into custody. He wondered if he would ever see her again, there was a timid knock at the door, Alexander rubbed his face with the back of his hand making sure there were no tears, Alex's voice cracked, "Uh… yeah… ya can come in…" The door slowly opened to reveal, a slightly afraid Elizabeth. "Lizzy!" Alexander's face lit up he ran over and hugged her tightly Elizabeth stiffened at his touch. Alexander felt this but didn't care he was happy to see her; she started to shake slightly.

"A…Alex… please let me go…" Elizabeth voice had hints of fear in it. Alexander blinked, he let go of her.

"Liz… Lizzy are yous scared a me?" He lifted his hand to caress her cheek; he was hurt when she flinched away from him. "Ya are… Lizzy… I promised yous I wouldn't hurt ya, yous know dis." He took a step closer Elizabeth took a step back. "Sweet heart… please… I'm still ya loveable Alex…" He took another step backing her into the wall. She started to breathe a bit heavier. Elizabeth could feel his breath on her neck, "I taught you baseball…" He placed a light kiss just under her ear. "We… we grow up tagetha…" Tears began to well in his eyes. "Our dates… they meant everythin' ta me…" Elizabeth relaxed a bit as his kisses lead down to her neck. "We… I stole our first kiss…" Elizabeth felt something wet drip on to her neck.

Alexander buried his head into her neck; he didn't care if she thought he was weak for crying. He wanted her to remember him for his normal awkward self not this monster. "Elizabeth please… I… I… Love yous… I need yous right now…" He was sobbing. Elizabeth relaxed and wrapped her arms around him as they slid to the floor. _'He's cryin'?' _Alexander held on to her tightly, Elizabeth smiled. _'At least… I have my Alex back…'_ Alex calmed down and stood up wiping his tear streaked face. Mrs. Williams walked in.

"Alexanda ya court date is tammorra so ya betta dress fancy, can't frickin' believe I gotta go back ta court ta get anotha onea yous outta trouble, I thought yous were gonna be like John, Paul, George, and Richard, good ones joinin' the military no fightin' but no yous hada turn out like Joey, Mike N Danny, needin' court date and havin' a criminal record before ya twenty." She stomped out slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah… thanks Ma…" He ran a hand threw his hair and sat down on the bed. Elizabeth slowly walked over next to him and sat.

"Who knows they might be easy on ya." She smiled trying to reassure him.

"Yeah n I'm the frickin' tooth fairy." Elizabeth opened her month to say something smart, Alexander caught her, "Don't even." Lizzy sighed and kissed his cheek before she stood.

"Alex everythin' will be fine n yous know it." She smiled and walked out the door.

"Yeah… fine… sure…" He laid back on the bed and look at his celling. _'Might as well get some sleep in my comfy bed…' _He turned over on his side to see the prom picture of Elizabeth and him; he smiled, and fell asleep. He tossed and turned all through the night he finally got to sleep at one in the morning.

It was eight when his mother burst into his bedroom door waking him up. Alexander sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of his bed, he got dressed in a red dress shirt slacks his tennis shoes and a tie. Alexander brushed his teeth and walked downstairs to grab some toast before his court date. After Alexander and his mother ate breakfast they got into the car and drove to the courthouse. They walked into the courthouse and to court room one-fifteen, the sign above the door said assault and battery cases, Alexander began to shake again, they walked in, and took a seat. It started once the judge walked in.

The trial went on for an hour, after a quick recess, the judge pounded his gavel. "Alexander Scott Williams, you have been charged for assault with a deadly weapon, battery, and attempted man slaughter, how do you pled?" Alexander stood, he took a deep breath.

"Guilty your honor." He started to shake again. The judge nodded.

"Because you didn't resist arrest you are assigned military probation you will leave at the beginning of summer, to begin you're yearlong training." He banged the gavel once more, "Court dismissed." He stood and walked out of the court room. Alexander and his mother stood his mother smiled. They walked out of the court room and drove home.

"Military service? Why da hell would they give me military service? I ain't military material," Alexander was pacing in his room, "I 'bout killed a guy and they givin' permission for me ta kill people? That just ain't right." He sat on the bed running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe that's what dey want, me in the military, so I can get killed and they don't gotta worry bout it." He lay down on his bed, "Well at least I ain't gotta do time. I'm sure I get holidays and crap off so I can still come ta see Ma n Lizzy… If I don't die that is." He continued to think about Lizzy, he had a goofy smile plastered on his face, which was quickly replaced by a smirk, and then a lustful look when he started to think about prom night Alexander felt himself twitch. He sighed deeply, "Well… dis sucks…" He got off his bed and locked his door.

Elizabeth finished her school day and drove home in Alexander's car. When she got back to the house she immediately went to Alexander's, she walked in to find Mrs. W baking a cake.

"Good after noon Mrs. W is Alex 'ere?" She was taking off her shoes, and putting her bag down on the floor.

"He is up in his room he was walkin' 'round, up there, probably sleepin' now." She took the cake out of the oven and set it on the counter, tell 'im it's time ta eat would ya sweetie? Yous can stay for dinna to if ya want." She smiled; Elizabeth nodded and walked up stairs to Alexander's room.

Elizabeth walked up to Alexander's door she was about to knock when she heard a light moan. She pressed her ear to the door Alexander grunted her name. "Uh... Lizzy..." He breathing was heavy. Elizabeth blinked, _'Is he…' _She listened a bit longer until she heard a satisfied moan from Alexander. Elizabeth blushed, _'I'm not sure if I should feel special or kinda worried.' _

Alexander released, as someone knocked on his door, _'Shit!' _"One minute!" Alexander quickly got up and ran over to his bathroom to clean himself off and grab a new pair of clothes, he ran to the door unlocking it he opened it to find a blushing Elizabeth. His face turned red, "Oh… uh… 'ey Lizzy… how long ya been there?"

"A minute or so… umm I came by to find out how ya court thingy went." She stood there with her legs crossed. Alexander gave a toothy smirk and pulled her inside his room closing his door behind her. He lightly kissed her running his hands down her sides. Elizabeth wiggled around biting her lip, Alexander whispered in her ear.

"Did my moans turn ya on sweet cheeks?" His breathe was hot against her neck, Elizabeth breathed heavily. Alexander grinned, he stopped the teasing and walked to his bed he took a seat. Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at him. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"One neva do that again," She lightly punched him, "How did ya court thingy go?" Elizabeth stretched.

"But it's so fun teasin' ya," He grinned. "It went pretty well, I got off wit military service." He ran a hand threw his hair, "I don't know why they would do dat though." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and played with it.

"Military service huh? Yous gonna be a reguala G.I Joe huh?" She stifled a giggle. Alexander looked at her, _'Great…' _Elizabeth continued. "Drop and give me twenty maggot!"

"Lizzy stop…" He gave her a warning voice, she continued.

"You call dat a push up! I've seen betta push ups on bras!" She chuckled.

"Elizabeth…" His voice had annoyance in it.

"I can't hear you private! You need to do twenty sit ups magg..." Alexander pushed her to the bed kissing her to shut her up.

"Lizzy you just don't know how ta shut up do ya?" He chuckled, kissing her neck; Elizabeth blushed and took it on herself to continue the teasing. Breathlessly her voice was a bit inaudible.

"Yous call… that a… a kiss…" She shook as Alexander's hands lightly traced around all her sensitive spots.

"Are ya gonna keep quiet 'bout the teasin' or do I gotta continue?" He whispered in her ear lightly nibbling her ear lobe. Elizabeth got goose bumps every time he did that.

"Show me whatcha got private…" She kissed him deeply.

Alexander grinned, "Ma'am yes ma'am." He kissed down her neck to her chest. Even if he was leaving soon to go and train to prepare for his military service, didn't mean he couldn't have one last stolen moment with Elizabeth, as long as there wasn't any sex of course.

That night after dinner Elizabeth stayed with Alexander, they made it a habit to spend the night with each other, any chance they got; Elizabeth turned to Alexander, "So… when are ya leavin'" She cuddled into his bare chest.

"Beginnin' a summa…" He stroked her hair leaning his cheek on her head. Elizabeth breathed deeply.

"How long ya gonna be gone for?" She began to shake a bit, she was starting to wish he did get life at least then he would be close and she could visit him.

"Trainin' takes a year, I'll sign up for two years, so that's three years at most?" He felt her shake; he knew what was going to happen soon Alexander pulled Elizabeth tighter into him. In a calming voice he started to sshh her, "Lizzy don't worry okay? I'll write ta ya. I'll even call ya if I can." He wrapped his other arm around her; Alex felt little wet droplets on his chest.

He pulled her chin up to him; he lightly kissed the tears away. "Sweet heart, c'mon now, stop cryin' a few years ain't nothin' we've dealt with Eddy and Stacy the past three years, were still goin' strong. Ain't nothin' gonna tear us apart." He wiped another tear away, "Elizabeth yous too cute ta cry ya gotta be happy. C'mon give me that award winnin' smile ya know ya wanna." He gave her a goofy grin. Elizabeth smiled, "There we go that's much betta I can see ya beautiful eyes n everything." He cupped her cheek in his hand wiping away the rest of the tears.

"Alexander…" She sniffled, "Promise me somethin'?" She looked directly in his eyes. Alexander nodded.

"Of course Sweet cheeks I told ya I'd do anything for yous." He hand slid to her shoulder, he lightly began to rub it.

"Don't die okay?" Alexander was shocked, _'Lizzy… outta alla the things you want me ta promise it's that…' _Alexander ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He looked down at this beautiful girl in his arms, with her blue eyes that always got brighter her soft brown hair.

"I promise Lizzy. I won't die." He hoped he could keep that promise. Elizabeth smiled and cuddled up to him more.

"But ya gotta promise me somethin'… he reached into his night stand and pulled out the box with the ring, he opened it, "Yous gotta promise ta be my girl Sweet heart n ya gotta wait for me, think you can do that?" He grinned, Elizabeth mouth dropped.

"I… Yes… I promise…" Alex took the ring out of the box it was attached to a silver necklace he put around Elizabeth's neck.

"I'm… we're not ready for that big commitment… but I promise Lizzy I will ask ya those four little words one day." He kissed her deeply. Elizabeth snuggled into his chest, Alex was pulling the sheet over them, Alexander gave a dreamy smirk, they soon fell asleep.

School was finally letting out Elizabeth silently wished, it was August again so she could keep Alexander for another nine months, _'He leaves in a little less den a week…' _She played with her necklace he had giving her, she was walking toward Alexander car which he has let her borrow and then keep while he is on duty in the Badlands the past week Alexander got all of his papers for what he will be doing. Elizabeth was pulling the keys out of her pocket when she noticed Eddy by the car with his arm in a cast she smirked, _'He deserved it.'_

"What do _you_ want Edward?" Her voice was full of acid, even though he said he didn't care he was still trying to date her.

"You know what I want Elizabeth." He stepped in front of her.

"Ya wantin' ta get ya otha arm broke if ya ain't gonna be movin' outta da way. I know da fa sure. She was gritting her teeth.

"You're accent is so cute when you're mad Sweetie. Exactly how will my other arm get broken? Are you going to call your attack dog on me? Oh… wait… He can't do anything because he is on military probation, he's the military's attack dog now ain't that right Lizzy." Edward grinned.

"Edward. Move. Now." Elizabeth's hands were balled into fist.

"Or what Sweetie? What is a weak little girl like you gonna…" Elizabeth didn't let him finish his sentence she punched his eye and pushed him away from the car she got in and sped off. Edward grinned, _'I'll get her I got a year with her all to myself.' _

Elizabeth got home and went to her room, she laid on her bed looking at all the pictures of her and Alex. The door of her room burst open, "'Ey there sweet cheeks," He gave a wink, "I got my assignment class taday." He sat on her bed she punched him. "OW! Ey ey ey what was da for?" He rubbed his arm.

"You should knock when ya enterin' a ladies room yous don't know what I coulda been doin'" She glared at him.

"Well if ya undressin' not like I haven't already saw ya nude Sweet heart. If ya doing somethin' else," He wiggled his eye brows suggestively, Elizabeth blushed when she figured out what he meant, "Well I'd be happy ta help ya wit that to." He grinned, Elizabeth pushed him off her bed.

"Anyway whatcha class? Afta all dose tests ya been havin' it should be somethin' important ya?" She crossed her legs and waited for him to talk.

"Causea my physical I had the beginning of da week I'mma Scout, which means I'll be doin' a buncha runnin' n crap." He put his back to the edge if Elizabeth's bed and leaned his head in her lap.

"Do ya know which company is hirin' ya yet?" She smiled stroking his cheek.

"Reliable Excavation and Demolitions uh… RED fa short." He nuzzled her hand with his cheek, _'Look at dis I'm like a frickin' puppy dog, ah geez I must re__ally love dis gal huh? _"Enough 'bout my work how was school taday Sweet cheeks." He kissed her hand and looked up interested.

"School was school but it was fun bein' the last day in school in all." She smirked, "Edward got punched, he has a frickin' hard head." She smiled down at him.

"Why'd ya punch him? N least I know my gal can take cara herself when I'm in the Badlands." He smiled.

"I punched him cause he was in my way, n he called ya a dog." Alexander made a noise.

"Psssttt that's the biggest lie I eva heard ya wouldn't punch him cause he was inna way now tell me the real reason? Did he call ya short? Or weak?" He grinned, "I mean even though ya are doesn't make it right for someone ta tease ya 'bout it." Elizabeth hit him again, "Ey ey watch da face sweet heart. Ya know I'm jokin'" He kissed her hand again.

"I told him ta move or else he said or else what, whats ya little weak girl like me gonna do, but he neva finished his sentence. He has a black eye now." Alexander laughed.

"Ya wanna date night tanight? Or ya wanna stay in?" Alexander had been pampering, her with roses and dates since the night of his court date. He wanted to leave her with fresh memories before he left.

"Can we stay in tanight? I'm comfy," She gave a little whine even if it wasn't needed the last few weeks Alex was wrapped around her finger and they both loved it.

"Sure thing babe but what'd I tell ya 'bout that whinin'?" He grinned turned around and kissed her deeply. After a minute or so she broke the kiss.

"Not ta do it cause I'm "sexy" when I whine." She air quoted and grinned.

"I don't believe I used da word sexy but yous are cute." He gave her his goofy grin she loved, "So I'mma make us dinna yous pick outta movie but please not anotha chick flick, I'm beggin' yous." Elizabeth nodded and walked over to her movies while Alex went to go make dinner.

Elizabeth grabbed the first three movies she saw which were _The Sandlot,__The Sandlot two__ and__ The Sandlot three_. After a half an hour Alexander came back with two plates of spaghetti with garlic bread balanced on his arms two forks in his right hand wrapped in napkins and two cans of Bonk Atomic Punch in his left Elizabeth giggled and took the plates. Once they sat down, Elizabeth hit the play button and they began to eat their dinner.

A few hours later there Sandlot marathon was over Alexander took their plates and empty cans of Bonk down stairs he came back up and sat next to Elizabeth on the futon he put his arm around her, she cuddled into him which always surprised him, Alex leaned his cheek on Elizabeth's head. "Yous know Lizzy, take a guess at what I'm goin' ta miss while in the Badlands." He voice was soothing and full of love.

"Red Sox tickets and ice cold bonk?" She chuckled. Alexander smiled.

"You." He kissed the top of her head which smelled like Strawberries like it always did.

"I'mma miss you to Alex." She cuddled closer smelling his chocolate body wash, _'The next three years are gonna be hell wit out ya Alexander… Unless I can do somethin' ta shorten it.' _She got an idea. Alexander spend the night with Elizabeth, they slept on her futon once more and like always Elizabeth fell asleep before he did.

Alexander looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms he couldn't help but smile, he lightly kissed her cheek while he whispered in her ear, "I love you Elizabeth Maria Kelley." He held he closely there was a light smile on her lips he fell asleep.

The day of Alexander's departure had arrived, Alex, Lizzy and their parents were at the train station saying their goodbyes, Elizabeth's mother gave him a warm hug and fresh batch of cookies, "Yous be good now ya got it Alexander?" Alexander laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. K thanks for da cookies." He gave her a hug in a low voice he whispered, "Please take cara Lizzy… I arranged somethin' wit the flower shop so every time I get my paycheck from the boss some a da money goes to them and they will be sending a some roses please make sure she gets them…" Lizzy's mom nodded and stepped away. Alexander's mother ran up and put her arms around him giving him a tight hug, she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't forget ta call ya got it boy?" She poked his chest warningly, "Or else." Alexander nodded, and hugged her back. Elizabeth was leaning against a support beam away from them trying to look uninterested.

"Ma can ya do me a favor?" She nodded, Alexander handed her his car keys, "Don't let Lizzy drive home by herself please, yous take my car and have Lizzy ride wit her mom okay? I ain't wantin' her ta get hurt." His mother pinched his cheek and nodded, she walked out to Alex's car, and drove off, _'Well dat's one__ way a doin' it I guess…' _Alexander put the cookies in his bag and walked over to Elizabeth, with each step his heart grew a bit heavy. Elizabeth's mother put her hand on Alexander's shoulder.

"Tell her I'll be waitin' in the car okay?" Alexander nodded, after a few more steps he was standing in front of her. Elizabeth looked up at him and began to talk, Alexander quickly pinned her to the beam and gave her the most loving deep kiss imaginable. Elizabeth fell into the kiss tears streaming from her eyes, Alexander broke the kiss.

"Elizabeth… what did I tell you 'bout cryin'?" He held her in a tight embrace one arm was wrapped around her waist, the other around her shoulder with his hand resting on the back of her head. Alexander pulled her close lightly pushing her head on to this shoulder.

Elizabeth sniffled, her voice was harsh and it cracked, "That… I'm too… Cute to…" She couldn't help it.

"Beautiful n cute are two different things Sweet cheeks, I said yous was too beautiful ta cry. I'll write, I'll call, hell I'll send frickin' smoke signals if I gotta, but ain't no way I'm gonna stop talkin' to ya, it may not be every day, but at least once a week maybe more okay sweet heart?" Elizabeth nodded, Alexander could feel how wet his shirt was Elizabeth stopped sobbing, the conductor came over the intercom and said something about twenty minutes until boarding time but Alexander was lost in those innocent baby bright blue eyes and her soft long strawberry smelling hair.

"Yous gotta go soon… I guess this is good bye then?" Her eyes started to swell once more.

"Lizzy sweet heart, it ain't eva gonna be good bye, just a really long see ya soon. Ya ma's waiting in da car yous should get goin' promise me somethin' Sweet cheeks," Elizabeth nodded, "Don't be drivin' for a while okay? I ain't wantin' ya ta get hurt." Their foreheads touched.

"I promise Alex." She gave him one last hug, Lizzy's hands clinched, and balled in to fists when the conductor came back over the intercom telling them it was time to board the train. Alexander gave her a deep kiss and hugged her tightly he pulled away much to Elizabeth's displeasure.

"Thank you darlin'" He gave her another kiss, "I gotta go but I promise ta see ya soon okay?" He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Okay Alex," Elizabeth put on the best real smile she could, "I'll see ya soon." Alexander smiled and hugged her.

"There's that beautiful smile," He grabbed the ring around her neck and gave it a kiss before walking away to board his train. He turned around and waved before he disappeared.

Elizabeth turned, she didn't want to watch the train leave, she silently yelled to herself, "I love you Alexander… please come back to me…" Elizabeth walked out to the car and got in.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" her mom asked concerned. Elizabeth nodded and smiled thinking more of her plan.

"I will be Ma…" They drove home. When she got upstairs to her room she finally decided she was going to put her plan into action after she graduates. She looked at the picture of Alexander and her on prom night, she smiled. _'I'm gonna join the war in the Badlands and ain't no one gonna__ be stoppin' me eitha.'_


	7. Senior year

**A/N chapter five! I will start posting once a month because it gives me more time to work on it. Well I just figure out that the font for their handwriting didn't work of course not Alexander hand writing would be bradley hand and Elizabeth's is Seoge script XD**

* * *

Senior year

It had only been a month since Alexander's departure and Elizabeth was already bored. Whenever she went to go do something, she remembered that there was no one to do it with. In short she really missed Alex. She hadn't been to the field in a while, or the Café, she mostly stayed home and helped her mom around the house or ran around practicing her double jump. Boston was boring when you didn't have a partner in crime to help add excitement.

Elizabeth rolled over on her bed to look out her window it was a bright sun shiny day, and she hated it. The sun was mocking her she knew it, it was telling her to go outside and do something. She stared at the sun giving it a single finger salute, "There ain't no one ta do crap wit, so stop starin' at me ya big flamin' rock!" Groaning she got out of bed, brushed her hair and teeth got dressed in a dark red shirt and blackish tan pants threw on her trainers then walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes, she sat down and began to eat.

"Lizzy sweetie you know this ain't healthy for ya you don't go out and do anythin'" Her mother stared at her concerned.

"Ma, we been ova this," Her mother opened her mouth and spoke.

"The reason I ain't done nothin' is cause there ain't no one to do it wit' yeah yeah I know Elizabeth, but sittin' 'round 'ere and mopin' ain't gonna do ya no good." Her mother grabbed her ear and pulled her up draggin' her over to the door.

"Ow, ow Ma, cut it out… damn… Ma! I ain't mopin'!" Her mother opened the door and threw her out; she threw Elizabeth her bag of baseball stuff and slammed the door locking it.

"Get out and don't come back till dinna! Go do somethin wit' ya self." Elizabeth started banging on the door yelling.

"Ma! I ain't even finished my pancakes! C'mon! Ma! I ain't got my wallet eitha!" Mrs. K opened the door, Elizabeth smiled until her wallet hit her in the face her mother slammed the door again.

"Have fun Sweetie!" She was laughing. Elizabeth sighed picked up her wallet and started walking.

Elizabeth didn't know where she was walking to, she was just walking. She finally looked up from her feet to find herself at the Café; she walked in and took a seat. The waitress came up, "You're alone ta day what happened to the taller string bean?" The waitress chuckled.

"He left a month ago ta go n fight in the war down in the Badlands." Elizabeth looked up at her, "Justa chocolate shake please." The waitress smiled and nodded. Elizabeth was tracing the design on the table top when the waitress came back with her shake a side of fries and a piece of chocolate cake the waitress was smiling, "Uh… I only wanted the shake…" The waitress put them down on the table.

"I know the other two are on the house its tough bein away from ya boyfriend." The waitress smiled, and started walking away.

"He ain't my boyfriend. Just…" She gave a halfhearted smile, "His girl…" She played with her necklace.

"Same thing Sweetie, enjoy ya grub." The waitress walked off.

"Thank yous…" Elizabeth stared at the plate and began to eat her salty fries and drink her sweet shake taking bites here and there of her cake. She finished and waved the waitress over once more. "Can I getta ta go shake… I'll pay for it…" The waitress nodded walked off and came back soon after handing Elizabeth her shake. The waitress walked away again Elizabeth paid for her drink and left a big tip on the table and walked out. Elizabeth walked to the field and sat down in the dugout. She continued to drink her shake, when it was empty Lizzy stood to throw the cup away.

"What am I gonna be doin 'ere? Well I do have my stuff…" She shrugged, "Might as well practice battin'" She dug through her bag and pulled out a ball and bat. Liza tossed the ball in the air and hit it, "Bonk!" She laughed, _'Guess he has rubbed off on me, wit his stupid sound effects' _she hit another ball, "Boink!" She continued to play, until it was dinner time.

Elizabeth walked home and sighed, _'I guess I tell Ma 'bout the war tanight' _she opened her door and walked in, "Ma! I'm back!" Elizabeth's mom greeted her with a letter.

"It's addressed to Sweet cheeks." Her mother smiled, "You wouldn't know a sweet cheeks woulda?" Her mother handed her the letter walking away, "We're havin' spaghetti for dinna." She was getting the plates ready. Elizabeth put the letter in her pocket and ate dinner with her mom.

"So uh Ma… I've been thinkin' lot bout after high school, n I'm thinkin' I wanna go help with the war in down in Teufort." She began to eat quickly.

"If that's what ya wanna do sweetie do it." Her mother took a drink of her soda.

"Wait… what? Just like dat? No questions just go n do it?" Her mother nodded.

"You a'ready decided it I ain't gonna be gettin it outta ya head once ya decide somethin it's stuck." Her mother shrugged, "I support ya decisions I mean I let ya hang 'round Alex even though he's a year olda than ya." She smiled and continued to eat. After a half an hour she ran up to her room and jumped on her bed.

She took the letter out of her pocket, looking at it she noticed the envelope was a pale red like color the lettering was messy in his hand writing; out of the two of them she had the better handwriting which always surprised her. She ran her fingers over the lettering which was black and sloppy, Lizzy wasn't sure how to react to this letter it was the first one she has gotten and it had been a month she looked at the address line for return to notice Alexander's name isn't on it only 'Scout'. Elizabeth smiled when she looked at the middle of the envelope.

"He is such a jerk, he actually addressed it ta 'Sweet Cheeks'" She smiled, and opened the letter; the smell of chocolate was faintly there, this made her smile. "He musta just put on his stupid body spray crap…" She would never admit it to Alex but she loved when he smelled of chocolate she took the letter out. It was stationary with deep read boarders and a pale red inside the RED company logo was in the upper right hand corner and in the bottom left was a fleet foot, she began to read:

Sweet Heart,

For the entire month I been tryin ta figure out what ta write ta ya, I ain't good wit mushy crap ya know dis. So far it's pretty okay 'ere, hot, god is it hot. Trainin is actually kinda fun it's an obstacle course type dealy great for runnin' n jumpin' there's a shoottin range I ain't very accurate yet but Imma get there soon I mean I gotta 'nother eleven months 'ere, right? If ya wanna write back ya can't write my name I don't got a name 'ere, it's just Scout. A gun for hire is all we are, I ain't mindin much. That promise ya made me make I ain't gotta keep it when I first got 'ere I had ta get some kinda operation for a re-spawn system some kinda crap like that. Geez Elizabeth… I frickin miss you. I'm dead tired so I'mma get some sleep I haven't been sleepin well without ya next ta me. I'll try ta call ya soon as I can. I promise.

~Love, Scout

P.S. There's a picture of me in my uniform I'm told I can send ya that at least. Can ya send me somethin ta remind me a home? Maybe somethin nude.

P.P.S. I'm kinddin bout the nude but I would like a picture ta stick on my desk or wallet or locka somethin.

Elizabeth could see Alex, rubbing the back of his neck the way he does when he is unsure of something, she could see the sighs, him rubbing his tired eyes, that stupid smirk on his face when he mentioned nude, she could imagine it all. She knew it was all because of her. She was the reason that he was there and not here with her, she lays on her bed with the chocolate smelling letter on her chest she falls asleep.

A few hours later Elizabeth woke up suddenly she could have sworn she heard Alex's voice, she shook her head and sat up, "Damn it Lizzy he's in the Badlands not 'ere stop doin' this to ya self." Her hand was on her head, Elizabeth got off her bed and walked over to her dresser she started to write a letter to Alexander, she stared at the paper for a good hour not knowing what to say, she sighed and hit her head on her desk, "What the hell do I say ta him? I can't ask bout his job I can't let him know bout my plans, he's the only one that can talk me outta crap." She stares at the paper more,"Even when he ain't 'ere his a pain in the ass." She chuckles and starts to write.

Scout,

Yous gave me ya writers block ya giant soda jerk, I've been starin at this paper the past two frickin' hours it's all ya fault. Yous look really good in ya uniform ya don't look any different than when ya was here, the biggest difference is the damn headset and short pants. It's been a month and I'm already goin crazy, ya voice I can still hear it. I ain't got nothin ta do since my partna in crime ain't 'ere wit me, that waitress at the Café, called me your girlfriend today that was, I wasn't expectin it ya know? We neva talked bout it what bein ya girl means. Yous need ta hurry up wit this damn trainin and war crap… I need you 'ere. I miss you.

~Love, Lizzy

P.S. Yous ain't eva gettin anythin nude from me.

P.P.S. Yous will be gettin a picture of me n yous will like it.

Elizabeth folded the letter put it in the envelope, she tucked in a few pictures of her standing next to a street light her arms are crossed, while one foot is flat against it looking away from the camera, one in her prom dress, and one of them together on prom night, she licked the glue, folded down the flap and addressed it to Scout in the upper left corner she wrote Sweet cheeks and the returning address put a stamp on it and left it on her desk for her to drop in the mail box tomorrow morning. Lizzy stood from the desk put on baggy pajama bottoms and Alexander's shirt to go back to sleep.

It's been another month since Elizabeth heard from Alexander, and it was her first day of her senior year her schedule sucked, Government, English, Gym, Math, Art. At least she would finish off the day on a good note. She drove to school tired, Lizzy hated driving but it was better than getting hit on when walking. She pulled into the school parking lot parked her and got out.

Elizabeth threw back two cans of Bonk for her first class, she knew she was going to need it, Alexander told her Government was bored as hell. She agreed when she walked into the class room it looked like an insane asylum. White walls no clock she quickly grabbed another Bonk out of her bag and knocked it back ready for the boring class. By the end of the class Elizabeth's head was on her desk and she felt sick.

"Miss Kelley, are you alright?" Her Government teacher looked over at her.

"Too. Much. Caffeine." The bell rang, Elizabeth bolted out of the class room to her English class which had to be even the slightest bit interesting, her government teacher stared after her, _'Was that Alexander's girlfriend?'_ The teacher shrugged and got ready for her next class.

Her English class was much brighter, she walked in and on the board was a list of books they would be reading this semester. Elizabeth took a seat in the back of the class, the bell rang the teacher walked in took her seat and started roll call, then the door swung open Edward walked in. Elizabeth stared at him blinking, _'Why's his hair brown? It was blonde before summa started… n what the hell is he wearin'?' _She cocked her head to the side, Edward looked a bit like Alexander same clothes and everything, _'I see ya game… well Edward Hughes_ _let's see whatcha got… BATTA UP!' _Elizabeth grinned, she put her feet on the seat in front of her, Elizabeth leaned back her hands were on the back of her head.

Edward took a seat next to her, he turned and looked at her, "Yo, what's up?" He tried to mimic Alexander's smile she would admit he almost had Alex's thick accent down. She laughed, _'Yup this is gonna be a fun year.'_

"So… let me get dis straight a'right? Ya next big plan ta get me is ta mimic Alex?" She raised her eye brow.

"What's it ta yous Sweet Cheeks?" Edward grinned, he coughed clearing his throat.

"How long it take yous ta get the accent down, and how long ya plannin' ta wreak voice box?" She tapped her foot.

"A long frickin time," He coughed again, "Nope! Can't do it anymore." He coughed more, Elizabeth threw him a Bonk!

"Nice try ther' tons a fun." The teacher was writing something on the board, "You ain't eva gonna give up are ya?" Edward shook his head, "Even though ya know I'm wit Alex?" Edward nodded. Elizabeth sighed, "Yous is somethin else ya know that?" He nodded again and the bell rang, Elizabeth got out of her seat grabbed her bag and walked out of class.

Edward got up and ran over to her, "So how bout I walk ya ta class Sweet Cheeks?" He slowly put a hand on her shoulders; she pushed him into a locker.

"Ya can walk me just keep ya hands ta yaself got it?" He nodded and walked with her. The rest of Elizabeth's day was like this; Edward was following her around like a lost puppy this always happened when Alex was no longer at the same school or away.

Elizabeth's day was over. After school she drove to the recruiting office and talked to an officer signed a paper and agreed to all the terms, by the end of the school year she would be a part of the Reliable Excavation and Demolition, and she would be headed to the Badlands. When Elizabeth got home she collapsed on her sofa and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours passed Elizabeth's phone began to ring off the hook. Lazily Elizabeth raised her arm to grab the ringing phone, her eyes were still closed she hit the talk button and brought the phone to her ear not noticing the call back number, sleepily she answered. "'Ello?" She yawned, waiting for a response.

"Oh uh… ey… I didn't wake ya did I Sweet Cheeks? I'm still tryin ta figua out the time zones n crap." That prefect, deep Boston accent was unmistakable.

"A…Alex?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Who else would be callin ya huh? Course it's A…Scout… I keep forgotten ta use my class name instead of my first name…" He laughed, Elizabeth missed that laugh.

"How is everythin ova there huh?" Elizabeth giggled, she missed his voice.

Alex leaned against the phone booth, "Its kinda fun, I mean it's hot but it's kinda fun." He chuckled; he wasn't lying about it being hot. He was happy to actually hear Elizabeth's voice.

"Well how's ya day been?" Elizabeth's voice was soft and caring, Alex let out a soft sigh.

"It's been great, I've been doin' really well on the obstacle course, they said that I could be startin the job pretty frickin soon if I keep it up." He rubbed the back of his neck. There was a small sound on the other end of the line.

"That's great! School started… Eddy's in all but onea my classes. He has a new game now, he's actin like ya. Almost got ya voice down to." Alexander heard her voice crack.

"Lizzy…" Alexander sighed deeply, "C'mon, be happy Sun Shine. Ain't no time ta be cryin now…" Alexander kept his voice calm even though he wanted to break down right then and there.

"I… I ain't cryin'" She sniffled; Alex knew that was a lie, Alexander put his arm on top of the booth and rested his head on it.

"Yous listenin ta me Sweet Cheeks, okay? There ain't nothin that is gonna happen ta me. I know yous miss me I miss yous ta. Damn do I miss yous. Yous just gotta stay strong okay? Cry when ya needa but don't let me not bein there effect ya." He breathed deeply.

"I'll try ta Alex it's just hard," There was a low sigh and sniffle, "I just miss ya like crazy…" Another pause, "Didja get the letta I sent ya?" Alexander nodded.

"Yeah I did thank yous Sweet Heart, it means a lot." He smiled, "Babe I only gotta few more minutes 'ere, so before the phone cuts off I wanna say. I miss yous, and I love ya, I'll be back home before ya know it, I promise n ya know I keep my promises." He smirked; it hurt him to know she couldn't see him smile.

"O…Okay Alexander I miss yous, n I love yous too." She let out a little sigh.

"I… I gotta go Babe… brakes ova gotta get back ta trainin… I'll send ya a letta as soon as I can… I…" He coughed trying to keep his voice from cracking, "I'll see ya soon okay?" He coughed again, '_Damn it dis is harda than I thought it would be.' _Alex sighed.

"Ya… I'll see ya soon Alex…" Alex hung up the phone, he slide to the ground looking up at the blue cloudless sky. Footsteps were getting closer, Alexander quickly whipped out, his pistol pointing it to his company.

"Hey hey mate…" The sniper held his hands up in defense, "Is the phone free?" He gestured to the phone. Alex didn't budge; he still held his gun out to the man.

"How I know ya ain't the damn spy from Builders League United huh?" The sniper shrugged.

"Just let me use the damn phone ya bloody hooligan!" With that Alexander went back to the base, where he didn't have a name he was only Scout.

Elizabeth looked at the phone in her hands she was clutching it for dear life. _'__Dat was da first time I heard Alexander's voice in three months…' _She sighed, getting up from the couch she walked upstairs to her room. She got on her bed she looked at her stand with the wilted roses Alex gave her. Elizabeth looked up at her ceiling before she fell asleep, she wasn't even hungry.

Another month had passed, since Alexander called. Elizabeth was sick of school already she wanted it to end so she could get her diploma, and get to the Badlands. She still didn't know if she should tell Alexander of her plans or surprise him. After school Edward caught up with her in the parking lot.

"Hey, uh Liz. Do you wanna go out to eat with me tonight? No strings attached you can bring a baseball bat if you want." He scratched his neck giving Elizabeth a hopeful expression.

"Didn't Alexander make it clear ta stay away from me?" She questioned him leaning against Alexander's car.

"Well yeah but I was thinking that maybe you would wanna get out. I'm sure it's been awhile I mean I ain't calling this a date I'm just helping you get out." He smiled at her.

"Eh… okay… but if you try anythin I ain't okay wit I'm brakin ya otha arm n I won't make a big a scene as Alex did got it?" Edward nodded.

"So I'll pick you up?" He's voice was a little shaky.

"Yeah yeah yeah, yous know where I live." With that she got into her car and drove home.

Elizabeth got home to find her mom wasn't there, she sighed and unlocked her house walking in on the end table there was a letter addressed to Sweet Heart and a single red rose with a note. She picked up the note it said: **So yous don't forget me.** Elizabeth smiled she picked up the letter and ran upstairs to her room. She jumped on her bed ripped the letter open the faint smell of chocolate still there she pulled out the letter and read.

Sweet Cheeks,

Since the last time I talked to ya, I completed my trainin magically, I've been out on the field for a few weeks, it frickin sucks, been killed a couple times, the respawn system give yous a horrible feelin, the otha guys said it'll start to get betta soon I ain't believin that till it happens. Lizzy I can't say if this is betta than breakin boulders in a chain gang or mindless hours in prison, but I miss yous, only thing that keeps my trigga finga steady n my aim true is the thought a yous, I can't believe I messed this up alla this. Everythin was goin perfect for us than I had ta lose control. I regret it I regret everythin I eva done. Please forgive me Sweet Heart.

~Love, Scout

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she read, _'Why is he sayin sorry? It ain't his fault… it was Eddy's… He was only tryin ta protect me.'_Elizabeth was hugging the paper until there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth sighed; she put the letter down on her desk, and walked out twirling her bat in hand, Elizabeth answered the door and walked out.

"Hey darlin hope you're ready, there's a fair in town, and I got free passes for today." He handed Elizabeth her ticket.

"Thought yous was takin me out ta eat not ta a fair." She walked to the car and got in; Edward followed getting in the car and starting it.

"Well I figured, with more open spaces and witnesses, you wouldn't try to kill me, I'll take yous out to eat after the fair okay?" He pulled out of the drive way and headed for the fairgrounds. Elizabeth looked out the window the entire time.

"So… have you heard anything from Alex? Uh… hows he doin down in umm the Badlands was it?" He tried to start a conversation.

"He's doin fine actually, finished trainin early, he's in the actual war now. Sent me a letta, that I got taday." Elizabeth put her elbow on the door and leaned her head against it, she sighed.

"Ya miss 'im huh?" Elizabeth though that was a stupid question.

"Course I miss him. There's a lotta reasons why I miss him." She gave a little blush.

"Give me a reason why ya miss him than? Talkin about things is a great way to start feeling better." He gave her a sideways glance and smiled.

"I ain't gotta tell ya nothin, why yous care any how, n whys yous bein nice ta me?" She glared at him.

"Calm down there Liz… I'm bein nice because I care about yous of course." They got to the fairground; they got out of the car and walked in flashing their passes.

"Theys personal by da way, da reasons I miss Alex. So that's why I ain't wantin ta tell yous." She smiled, remembering Alexander's gentle touch.

"Yous think I'mma make fun of you or something?" Edward raised an eyebrow, "You can tell me anything Liz. Just think of me as you're homosexual best friend today, even though you know I've been after you since kindergarten." He laughed.

"Well, if yous my gay best friend taday, then I'll tell ya. I ain't goin in ta details though ya got it?" She glanced at Eddy he nodded. "I miss… well I miss his stupid smirk, that annoyin laugh, his messed up flirtin… those damn bright green eyes a his…" Elizabeth was blushing she didn't care, "His stupid chocolate scent everythin he bought cause a me, but I gotta say what I miss most… is his damn touch… bein close ta him weather it's a hug a kiss… or somethin more… I just miss him ya know?" She looked at Edward, and smiled.

"So do ya feel better know that ya got that off of your chest?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I do… you know Eddy when ya ain't flirtin wit me ya a pretty cool guy, uh thank yous." She smiled.

"Yeah yeah… uh don't mention it… yous wanna go on the ferris wheel?" He glanced at Elizabeth she nodded, Edward lightly grabbed her hand blushing they ran over to the ferris wheel and waited in line, he release her hand before she punched him of course. It was their turn to get on the ferris wheel Elizabeth looked out the window, in awe Boston was quite beautiful when you were looking at it in the air. The ride ended as soon as it began they got off and walked around the fairgrounds, they played some of the games in which Elizabeth won a balloon unicorn which was pink, and a big stuff animal of a cat.

After Edward and Elizabeth got some cotton candy they left the fairgrounds, they went to the Café for dinner, as they walked in a waiter came over to show them to their seat, "What'll have?" The waiter whipped out his ticket book, he looked at Elizabeth.

"Burger, fries, and a chocolate shake please." She smiled, in all honesty it was fun to get out, and it helped her think what to write back to Alexander when she got home.

"For the Sir?" The waiter turned to look at Edward.

"I'll have the same." The waiter nodded and walked off. Edward turned to look at Elizabeth, "Yous really like chocolate huh?" He smirked. Elizabeth blinked.

"Yeah so what? Ya gotta problem wit it?" Edward held up his hand in defense.

"Course not but a lotta sugar isn't good for you, and you're the best player on the softball team… you need your figure." He smiled innocently.

"So now ya callin me fat huh?" Elizabeth kicked his leg under the table, before he could respond.

"No! No! Ow! Ow! I ain't callin you nothing, geez that hurt." Elizabeth grinned, the waiter came back with their food and set it on the table, Lizzy ripped the paper off the straw stuck it in her shake and began to drink it.

"Well it was a kick. Kicks ain't suppose ta feel good ya know." She ate her fries and burger.

"Yeah yeah…" Edward nodded he began to eat.

After dinner Edward took Elizabeth home he walked her to her door, he had a smug look on his face. "So how bout a goodnight kiss huh Sweet Heart?" He grinned.

"How bout yous leave now n I won't beat ya skull in till I hit tonsils?" She grinned and lightly tapped her bat on his head.

"Yeah… that sounds like a good plan to." He smiled and turned to walk back to his car.

"'Ey Eddy? Thanks for tanight ther' pally, it was fun." Elizabeth waved before walking into her house and closing the door.

"Don't mention it Elizabeth…" Edward smiled got in his car and drove away.

Elizabeth walked upstairs to her room put on her pajama's she sat down at her desk and began to write a letter to Alexander.

Scout,

You ain't gotta say ya sorry you didn't do nothin' yous were tryin ta protect me. If yous really want me ta forgive ya then yous already got it. Yous can't do anythin wrong in my mind, n ya know this. I have somethin important ta tell ya but I ain't gonna do it, cause I know yous will talk me outta it. Just know that I know what I'm doin okay? It ain't nothin bad; it's the best thing that could happen. I promise. Thank you for the rose I ain't sure how ya sent it but it means a lot. I miss yous terribly.

~Love, Lizzy

Elizabeth put the letter in the envelope, stuck it on her desk and went to bed.

Months have passed and there was no word from Alexander but roses kept showing up, Elizabeth was getting a bit worried, even if Alexander promised nothing would happen.

It was close to prom Elizabeth was getting everything ready for her departure. Lizzy was nervous about living Boston, she had lived here her whole life it was going to bed hard to leave it. After school Elizabeth went to the recruiting office, today was the day she got the results of her physical she took the week before. She walked in and over to the secretary, "Ey Miss Lightman, I'm 'ere for my test result things… they in yet?" Miss Lightman nodded.

"Yes they are, give me one moment please, Miss Kelley Still wondering why you choose to join…" She handed her the file. Elizabeth sat down and began to read her file, it had all her information in, the creepiest part is that it included more personal information that only she should know.

"Date of birth blah blah blah height… technical stuff yadda yadda yadda." She looked at the bottom of the page, "Class there we go!" She read on, "Due to weight, height, the ability to perform a 'double jump' on cue, running abilities, you are the class known as Scout. Your primary job is recon. You are the fastest on the team (unless there is another Scout) of nine not including you. Use your double jump to avoid enemy fire. You do everything twice as fast as your team mates. It would serve you and team well if you kept in motion, use your speed as an advantage. The rest will be covered in training." Elizabeth blinked she jumped out of her seat and started jumping up and down.

"Miss Kelley please settle down." Miss Lightman chuckled.

"I'm actually a RED, I'm actually gonna do somethin!" She laughed, "So where am I goin to train?" She looked at Miss Lightman.

"Actually all of our training bases are full so you will be going directly to Teufort, to get personal training by a Scout." She cleared her throat and filed some papers. "I assume you know where to go and all of that stuff when you get ready to leave?" She pushed up her glasses.

"Sure do! Thanks Miss. L means a lot!" She grabbed her file and ran out the door.

Another had passed and there was still no word from Alexander, Elizabeth rolled out of her bed and got ready for the day, it was graduation, she put on a nice skirt and a plain light pink shirt. She slipped on the cap gown and trainers and walked downstairs. She was welcomed by bright flashes.

"Ah! Guys calm down would ya yous gonna make me go blind I need my eyes ya know." Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. Alexander's mom walked over.

"Yous look just like ya Ma did on her graduation day! Doesn't she Alicia?" Mrs. W turned to Lizzy's mom who nodded; Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, and then shrugged.

Alicia walked over to her daughter and put her arm around her, "Take a picture of us Natasha; I want to remember my only daughta graduatin highschool. Yous have no Idea how proud I am of you Elizabeth Maria Kelley." She hugged Elizabeth, Natasha took the picture. They gathered into her car and drove to the school.

Alicia and Natasha sat down and began to record when the graduating class walked in the Vice principle gave a few speeches and then the diplomas were handed out.

"Elizabeth Maria Kelley." The Vice principle called out.

When Elizabeth walked up on stage, Natasha and Alicia called out. "That's my girl!" Elizabeth quickly grabbed her diploma, shook the administers hands and walked back to her seat with her head in her hand. Graduation was over and Elizabeth was embarrassed.

A week after graduation it was time for Elizabeth to pack her things and leave. She had her suitcase in one hand her bag of baseball stuff in the other in case of any down time while in The Badlands. Natasha, Alicia and Elizabeth were at the train station saying their good byes.

"Now you listen 'ere Missy," Elizabeth's mom began, "If you forgot to write or call once I'm comin out ta the Badlands and pullin ya ears so hard ya children gonna be feelin it ya got me?" She was wagging a finger at Elizabeth.

"Yes Ma'am, I promise I won't forget ta write Ma." She gave her a hug Mrs. K kissed her head and smiled.

"If ya see my son, give him a hug for me okay Lizzy dear?" Elizabeth nodded and gave Mrs. W a hug. Natasha pulled out a tin of cookies and put them in her bag, "For the train ride." She winked. Elizabeth's mother was smirking.

"Natasha if she sees yaa son she gonna give him a lot more than a hug, now listen ta me missy I ain't wantin grandchildren yet so ya betta be safe." She laughed, Elizabeth's face was red.

"MA! Stop it!" The instructor called over the intercom, it was time to board the train so it could take her to another train station. Elizabeth ran off to the train waving. "Love yous!" She disappeared into the train the doors closed and the train sped off.

Alicia looked at Natasha with watery eyes; Natasha gave her a hug and walked her off to her car. "I know it hurts Cia, but ya gotta believe she knows what she doin even if it is crazy. The mothers drove home.

It had been an hour on the train it would take at least three more to get to the real train station Elizabeth took this time to take a nap, while she was falling asleep she thought, she heard Alexander's voice once more she smiled. Elizabeth looked out the window to a say that said **'****Now leaving Boston, Massachusetts' **_'Well it had ta happen sometime me leavin my home in Boston, who knew it would be from joinin the Gravel wars in the Badlands. Wonder who m__y teachas gonna be.' _Elizabeth fell asleep to the sounds of the train's wheels and the horn.


End file.
